Growl
by Hiwatari NiwaDark II
Summary: Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao berlibur ke puncak dan menginap di villa milik keluarga Luhan yang bersebelahan dengan villa yang kusam dan tak berpenghuni. Hal-hal aneh mulai terjadi.. "Aku mendengar suara geraman hewan, hyung."/"Mungkin perasaanmu saja." /'GRRRRR'/"Aku mendengarnya lagi."/ "Atau mungkin.. suara serigala?" KaiSoo, Chanbaek, HunHan, KrisTao [CHAP 5 LAST CHAP!]
1. Chapter 1

**Growl**

**Rate:: T**

**Pair:: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisTao, HunHan**

**Genre:: Drama and Romance**

**Author:: Hiwatari Niwadark**

**Warn:: BL (Boys Love)**

Okee~! Ini dia chap 1 yang author janjiin ^^ Thanks a lot buat readers yang udah review dan mau ff ini lanjut ^^ Terima kasih banyak. Dan banyak yang bertanya, ini ff main charanya siapa sih? Kaisoo kah? Chanbaek kah? Di sini author jelasin ^^ Main couple di ff ini ada 4, yaitu Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Kristao dan Hunhan. Jadi keempat couple itulah main couplenya, gak ada couple yang lebih dominan. ^^ Itu saja. Sekian #krikk

Oke! Oke! XD Langsung mulai aja deh

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Luhan hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tumben sekali hyung mengajak kami liburan ke puncak? Biasanya juga cuma ke pantai." ujar seorang namja bermata sipit dan memiliki bagian hitam di bawah matanya. Namja yang dipanggil dengan 'Luhan hyung' yang sedang mengemudi tersebut tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Appaku menyarankan untuk berlibur kepuncak dan menginap di villa lama milik keluargaku saja, Tao-ah. Kami sudah lama tidak pergi ke sana. Meskipun ada maid yang merawat villa itu, appa tetap menyuruhku ke sana untuk melihat keadaan villa dan sekalian mengajak kalian berlibur." Tao mengangguk mengerti kemudian melihat ke arah luar jendela mobil. Mereka baru saja di 1/4 perjalanan menuju puncak.

Namja bernama Byun Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Tao pun mengeluarkan suaranya dengan semangat. "Kita akan menginap berapa malam, hyung? Liburan musim panas masih panjang, bagaimana kalau menginap di sana selama seminggu? Atau- dua minggu?" sarannya dengan senyum cerianya yang manis. Namja mungil yang duduk di jok depan, di samping Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang dilebarkan. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sana sampai seminggu, eoh? Di sana tidak ada laut, tidak wahana bermain, tidak ada mall. Kau akan mati kebosanan di sana, hyung." ujar namja bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Wahana bermain sih ada, tapi lumayan jauh dari villa." timpal Luhan. "Aku juga ingin berlama-lama di puncak. Aku suka puncak. Rasanya sangat tenang di sana. Ayolah, hyung~?" rengek Tao. Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Tao terkekeh ke arah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, merasa sedikit kesal, tetapi lebih memilih untuk tidak meladeni namja childish itu. "Ne, ne. Aku terserah kalian saja." jawab Kyungsoo yang kembali menghadap ke depan lalu melanjutkan memakan snacknya.

Baekhyun dan Tao berteriak kesenangan, sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil. Perjalanan selama 4 jam ke puncak ini diisi dengan canda-tawa dari tingkah Tao dan Baekhyun yang kekananakan, suasana keributan akan hal kecil dan rasa tenang saat mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan suara merdu masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

"Ahhhh~! Akhirnya sampai juga." ujar Tao yang merasa lega sekaligus senang saat turun dari mobil. "Ukh, pinggangku rasanya nyeri." keluh Kyungsoo pelan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di mobil. "Ya! Bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini." seru Baekhyun yang terlihat kesulitan membawa barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Luhan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari mobil, sedangkan Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Baekhyun membawa barang-barang mereka masuk ke dalam villa yang kemudian disambut oleh seorang maid. Setelah selesai membawa masuk barang-barang ke dalam villa, mereka beranjak keluar dan mendekati Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman villa yang cukup luas. Tampak Luhan tengah mengamati villa milik keluarganya yang telah lama tidak ia kunjungi ini.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanya Tao. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Hanya melihat perubahan pada villa ini saja. Dulu saat aku masih kecil, appaku sering membawaku ke sini untuk bermain. So nostalgic." Jawabnya pelan. Tao ikut mengamati villa Luhan dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun yang menghampiri Tao dan Luhan, disusul oleh Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakang Baekhyun. "Aniyo, hanya melihat-lihat villa-villa yang ada di sini dan menikmati suasana saja." Jawab Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat ikut mengamati villa-villa dan suasana di sekitar mereka yang kebanyakan berhiaskan pepohonan dan hanya terdapat sekitar 6 atau 7 villa saja yang terdapat di tempat itu, dan itupun belum tentu berpenghuni.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam kini terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya, "Luhan hyung," panggilnya. "Hm?"

"Bukankah hyung pernah bilang kalau villa milik keluarga hyung ada 2? Tapi kenapa hanya satu saja yang terlihat terawat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh, aku belum menceritakannya pada kalian, ya? Iya, yang putih kusam itu dulunya juga milik keluargaku, tapi kemudian dijual oleh appa karena kami tidak terlalu membutuhkan 2 villa. Satu villa saja sudah tidak terlalu dipakai, apalagi 2 villa." Jawab Luhan.

Tao mengamati villa bercat putih dan kusam itu dengan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Lalu villa itu dijual ke siapa, hyung? Kenapa kelihatannya sangat tidak terawat? Apa pembelinya tidak pernah memakai villa itu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihat pembelinya. Dan bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang masuk ataupun keluar dari villa itu. Kata appa sih tidak ada penghuninya, mungkin mereka membelinya hanya untuk berinvestasi."

Kyungsoo dan Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. Di antara villa yang satu dengan villa yang lain terdapat jarak pemisah, tidak saling menempel seperti perumahan di kota-kota. Dan yang membingungkan, kenapa hanya villa milik keluarga Luhan dengan villa yang dijual oleh appa Luhan yang saling menempel?

"Semua villa punya jarak antara satu dengan yang lain, kenapa hanya villa milik hyung dengan villa putih kusam itu yang saling menempel?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa aneh. "Oh, karena 2 villa menempel inilah makanya appa mau membeli dua villa ini. Katanya sih beli 2 villa, kenapa harus beli yang pisah jarak kalau ada yang saling menempel? Begitulah." Jawab Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti meskipun masih merasa janggal dengan hal itu. Tapi… Yasudahlah, toh tidak masalah juga.

Setelah merasa cukup puas menikmati suasana di luar. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam villa dan beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

"Oh! Kamarnya luas sekaliii." Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum lebar saat memasuki kamar yang akan ia tempati bersama Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan akan berbagi kamar dengan Tao. Kyungsoo berjalan masuk dan menghampiri tasnya yang telah diletakkan oleh maid di atas kasur.

Clangg!

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara kaleng terjatuh dari dinding sebelah. Tapi… Bukankah di seberang dinding ini adalah villa kosong itu? Kamar ini adalah kamar paling pinggir yang di mana dindingnya saling menempel dengan dinding villa kosong itu.

"Kau mendengar itu, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa barangnya dari tasnya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. "Mendengar apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Tadi ada suara seperti kaleng jatuh dari sebelah dinding ini." ujar Baekhyun sambil menempuk-nepuk pelan dinding yang berada di belakang kasu mereka. Kyungsoo mengernyit dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin kau salah dengar, hyung." Ia kembali sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

"Mungkin." gumam Baekhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Mungkin saja ada angin yang bertiup masuk ke dalam villa tersebut yang membuat barang-barang atau mungkin sampah-sampah di villa kosong itu terjatuh atau apalah. Mungkin.

Setelah selesai menyusun barang-barang mereka, keempat namja itu memutuskan untuk menetap di villa pada hari ini dan menghabiskan hari siang mereka di atas kasur. Beristirahat. Tampak mereka tertidur dengan lelap di kasur masing-masing, kecuali Luhan. Ia kini tengah menuruni tangga, berniat ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Oh? Kiyoung ahjumma? Sudah waktunya pulang, ya?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat kea rah jam dinding. Jam 15.35. Yeoja berumur 49 tahun yang telah bekerja di tempat itu selama 9 tahun itu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya. Makan malam sudah saya sediakan, Luhan-sii. Anda hanya perlu memanaskannya di oven saja." Jelasnya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne, gomawo, ahjumma." Maid tersebut pun membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak pulang.

Ya, maid itu hanya bekerja setengah hari untuk membersihkan dan mengurus villa ini setiap harinya. Dan kini, hanya ia sendiri yang berada di lantai bawah. Luhan berjalan ke dapur dengan langkah pelan. Suasana terlihat cukup sepi dan mengerikan, mengingat ia biasanya selalu bersama dengan keluarganya di sini meskpun maid telah pulang. Ia memang datang dengan teman-temannya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Saat ini teman-temannya sedang tertidur dan ia sendirian di dapur.

Setelah meminum air secukupnya untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar. Ia merasa tidak nyaman.

**.**

**.**

**Jam 19.12**

Kyungsoo terlihat memasuki kamarnya seraya mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan setelah ini berniat turun ke lantai bawah menyusul yang lain untuk makan malam. 'Ukh, aku lupa membawa sisir.' batin Kyungsoo. Dengan malas, ia mendekati tas Baekhyun dan mengubek isi tas berwarna putih tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia mengembalikan tas tersebut ke tempat semulanya. "Pinjam sisirmu, hyung." gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Saat sibuk menyisir rambutnya, Kyungsoo dapat melihat pohon-pohon yang bergoyang cukup keras lewat jendela kamar ini. Sepertinya angin di luar sangatlah kuat.

Ggrrrrr!

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak menggantung handuknya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sumbersuara yang terdengar seperti geraman tersebut.

Grrrr!

Oke, kali ini kening Kyungsoo mengernyit. Suara geraman itu terdengar semakin jelas. 'Suara anjing?' pikir Kyungsoo. Ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena setelah geraman kedua itu, tidak terdengar suara apa-apa lagi.

**.**

"Woahh! Kimchi!" seru Baekhyun dengan riang. Kyungsoo menahan sumpit Baekhyun yang hendak mengapit selembar kimchi pedas yang disediakan di salah satu piring yang ada di atas meja makan. "Ck! Kyung!" kesal Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan melepaskan sumpit Baekhyun. Mengerjai Baekhyun merupakan salah satu kegiatan yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Besok kita mau ke mana, hyung? Ada rencana?" tanya Tao sambil melahap makanannya. "Um, kalian mau ke mana? Di sini tidak terlalu banyak tempat yang dapat dikunjungi. Paling hanya ada pasar dan wahana bermain saja." Jawab Luhan.

"Besok aku ingin ke pasar, hyung. Stok sayuran di kulkas tinggal sedikit, dan aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan siang dan malam besok." Ujar Kyungsoo. Luhan mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Okay."

"Ke pasar? Ah, aku ingin membeli ikan hidup yang mirip dengan Tao. Aku memeliharanya dan menjadikannya teman Tao. Kasihan Tao tidak ada teman bermain." canda Baekhyun yang kemudian tertawa dengan puas saat mendengar cibiran kesal keluar dai mulut Tao. Luhan dan Kyungsoo ikut tertawa cukup keras mendengar candaan Baekhyun. Setelah tawa mereka mereda, Kyungsoo teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Luhan hyung," panggil Kyungsoo. "Ne?"

"Apa hyung memiliki peliharaan di villa ini? Seperti anjing atau kucing, mungkin?" Luhan menghentikan makannya dan menatap Kyungsoo seraya menggeleng.

"Aniyo. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tapi aku seperti mendengar suara geraman hewan."

Luhan terdiam mendegar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa tidak pernah memelihara hewan apapun di villa ini. Dan ia juga tidak pernah mendengar ada hewan buas di sekitar villa ini.

"Eh? Mungkin kau hanya salah dengar, Soo." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan makannya meskipun masih penasaran dengan suara yang jelas-jelas terdengar seperti suara geraman itu.

"Ah! Aku lupa menelepon eommaku! Dia menyuruhku untu menghubunginya sesaat setelah aku sampai di villa. Aish! Aku malah lupa." Oceh Baekhyun yang kemudian beranjak dengan setengah berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya dan menghubungi eommanya, tidak lupa mendapatkan omelan seribu bahasa dari eommanya karena telat menelepon, Baekhyun pun memutuskan panggilannya setelah selesai berbicara dengan eommanya. Saat ia hendak berbalik dan beranjak dari kamar itu, ia mendengar suara aneh.

Tik! Tek!

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya dan kemudian memandang ke arah lampu yang ada di langit-langit kamar. Suara tadi seperti suara sakelar yang ditutup-nyalakan.

"Sialan kau! Jangan memainkan sakelar! Aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu."

"Ahahahah! Siapa yang menyuruhmu –blablabla-"

Baekhyun mengernyit saat mendengar suara beberapa orang yang berbicara. Ia tidak dapat mendengar dengar jelas apa yang mereka katakan dan seperti apa suara mereka karena hanya terdengar samar-samar. Yang terdengar cukup jelas hanyalah suara tawa beberapa namja yang kemudian langsung hening.

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun mendengar suara dari dinding seberang. Dan kali ini suara itu lenyap. Tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Dengan tergesa-gesa, namja manis itu beranjak dari kamar itu dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Waeyo, hyung? Kenapa lari-lari seperti itu?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun langsung mendaratkan bokongnya di kursinya dan menatap Luhan dengan horor.

"Hyung,"

"Ada apa, Baek? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hyung, bukankah kau bilang kalau villa sebelah itu tidak ada penghuninya? Barusan aku mendengar suara tawa beberapa namja dan suara sakelar yang ditekan." Ujarnya dengan suara yang sengaja dipelankan. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Tao mengernyit bingung.

"Mwo? Apa mungkin villa sebelah itu ada penghuninya?" tanya Tao. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin. Lihat saja pintunya, bersarang laba-laba seperti itu. Itu artinya tidak ada yang pernah masuk ataupun keluar dari villa itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, 'kan?"

"Bisa saja mereka itu anti sosial."

"Anti sosial juga pasti keluar minimal satu bulan sekali, Tao."

"Apa kau benar-benar mendengarnya dengan jelas?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Mereka menekan sakelar, kemudian berbicara sebentar, kemudian tertawa, lalu diam. Tidak ada suara lagi setelah itu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Baek." Ujar Luhan berusaha menenangkan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin, hyung. Aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar. Tadi siang aku mendengar suara benda jatuh dan sekarang suara orang-orang berbicara dari seberang dinding."

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. "Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo hyung dan Baekhyun hyung tidur di kamar kami saja? Kita tidur berempat. Kamar kalian dekat dengan villa sebelah, untuk menghindari kecurigaan lebih baik kita jaga jarak dengan dinding pembatas yang menempel dengan villa sebelah." saran Tao. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, setelah ini kalian bereskan barang-barang kalian dan pindah ke kamarku dan Tao. Besok akan aku tanyakan tentang ini ke Kiyoung ahjumma." Ujar Luhan dengan senyum lembutnya yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang.

Dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang pindah ke kamar Luhan dan Tao, mengharuskan mereka untuk tidur berdua di satu kasur yang cukup luas. Tampak Luhan yang tertidur dengan headset yang mendempel di kedua telinganya, Tao yang menggunakan penutu mata bergambar panda, Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan lelapnya dan Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya dengan kening berkerut. Ia tidak bisa tidur.

Dengan apa yang telah ia alami hari ini, ia tidak mungkin dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Bukannya takut, ia justru penasaran dengan hal itu. Ia penasaran dengan villa sebelah, apakah ada penghuninya tau tidak. Ia penasaran dengan suara-suara tadi. Ia penasaran dengan suara geraman yang tadi diceritakan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia juga penasaran, apa sekarang di kamar itu masih akan terdengar suara orang-orang berbicara?

**.**

**.**

Di pasar yang terlihat ramai ini, Luhan berjalan di depan sambil melihat-lihat ke samping kiri kanan untuk melihat barang-barang jualan yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya untuk dibeli. Kyungsoo, Tao dan Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. "Bagian sayur ada di bagian agak dalam dari pasar ini. sambil berjalan ke dalam, kalian lihat-lihat saja jualan di sekitar sini, mungkin kalian tertarik untuk membelinya." saran Luhan.

Terlihat berbagai macam barang jualan yang terpapar di lantai ataupun meja yang ada di samping-samping jalan. Ada yang menjual baju, perhiasan imitasi, perhiasan bebatuan, peralatan masak, kue dan lain sebagainya.

"Hyung, sebentar. Aku ingin melihat kalung ini." ujar Tao menghentikan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ia terlihat tertarik untuk melihat sebuah kalung yang tergantung di tempat perhiasan bebatuan. Namja manis yang bermata seeprti panda itu meraih kalung berliontin batu giok bulat itu dan menanyakan pada hyungdeulnya, "Bagus tidak?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sedangkan Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya. Baekhyun tampak berpikir seraya mengamati kalung yang ditunjukkan oleh Tao. "Hmm, bagus. Tapi sayang, kalung giok itu pasti akan berubah jadi warna hitam kalau kau yang memakainya." Jawabnya. Tao berdecak kesal. "Ck. Aku sudah tahu, bertanya padamu sama saja bertanya dengan ulat." Ujar Tao. Baekhyun terlihat tertawa geli melihat reaksi Tao.

Brukh!

"Ah!" keluh Tao saat seseorang menabraknya. "Oh! Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja." Ujar seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang yang menabraknya itu. Tao hanya tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hahahha! Matamu rabun, Kris hyung? Tanda-tanda penuaan, ya? Masa manusia setinggi dia bisa kau tabrak juga." celos seorang namja bersuara bass yang baru saja datang menghampiri namja yang bernama Kris itu.

"Ck! Tidak lucu, Chanyeol-ah. Aku menabraknya karena kau menyuruhku untuk berlari mengejar Sehun dan Kai. Lihatlah, mereka sudah jauh di depan." Kesal Kris pada namja yang ia panggil Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Kris.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal tersebut mengernyitkan keningnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Tao terlihat tidak mempedulikan keributan dua namja itu dan sibuk membantu Tao memilih kalung yang bagus.

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara si siapa namanya? Chanyeol, ya? Suaranya tidak asing. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?' pikir Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikan dua namja yang dengan bodohnya masih saling berdebat, bukannya malah mengejar teman mereka.

Chanyeol yang merasa diamati pun akhirnya menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyusul Kris yang telah jalan duluan.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia dapat melihat namja bernama Chanyeol itu menyeringai padanya meskipun seringainya sangat tipis dan hanya sejenak. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya speechless saat ini, melainkan-

'Suara bass itu… Persis seperti suara namja yang berasal dari dinding seberang itu. Suara namja yang marah itu.'

**~TBC~**

Oke~! Chap 1 selesaiii…Ohohoho, maaf kalau chap ini sedikit membosankan. Author merasa sedikit aneh sama plot ff ini, tapi… yasudahlah =_=

Terima kasih untuk salah satu reader author yang udah ingetin kesalah author XD Di trailer kemarin, author ngetik Barkhyun manggil Kyungsoo dengan embel-embel hyung dan author gak sadarrr #plakk

*author dudul*

Oke, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers tercinta yang udah mau membaca dan mereview ff ini ^^ Gomawoo~

Oke, akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo~

*bow* m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**Growl**

**Rate:: T**

**Pair:: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisTao, HunHan**

**Genre:: Drama and Romance**

**Author:: Hiwatari Niwadark**

Annyeong~! Oh, sepertinya sudah 3 minggu author gak update nih ff ya? Atau mungkin 1 bulan? == #plakk Maap, mood lagi gak dapat *bow* Okeh, jujur, mood lagi gak dapat karena masalah Baekhyun *gantung diri*

Serasa dilempar cintanya Sehun (?), author sakiitt banget tahu berita itu, mood langsung hilang seketika. Huftt… Yasudahlah, tak apa, anggap saja berita itu gak ada, oke? #seenaknyaaja XD Oke deh, lanjut!

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan di meja, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan terdiam. Ia masih memikirkan namja yang ia temui di pasar tadi. 'Ah, mungkin suaranya mirip saja.' batinnya berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh. Saat Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke dapur, langkahnya terhenti saat Luhan lewat tepat di depannya dan duduk di sofa single.

Niat Baekhyun untuk ke dapur pun hilang saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada Luhan. "Luhan hyung," panggilnya. Luhan yang terlihat lelah pun menoleh dan menaikkan wajahnya sejenak, bertanya 'ada apa' pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun langsung menyentuh lehernya sendiri dan bertanya, "Ada apa dengan lehermu, hyung?"

Luhan yang tampaknya tidak mengerti pun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Hah?"

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Luhan dan manarik bahu kanan Luhan agar sedikit menyampinginya, dan tampaklah dengan jelas leher bagian kanan Luhan yang terdapat kemerahan seperti bekas gigitan manusia.

"Memangnya ada apa, Baek?" tanya Luhan.

"Gigitan manusia, hyung." jawab Baekhyun yang sedetik kemudian langsung mundur satu langkah, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Luhan dengan mata melebarnya. "Apa hyung melakukan 'this and that'? Jangan-jangan itu kissmark, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Hah?!" Luhan tampak terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "This and that apaan coba? Kissmark? Kau pikir siapa yang mau membuat kissmark di leherku, eoh?"

Baekhyun dengan perlahan kembali mendekati Luhan dan memperhatikan bekas gigitan itu. "Ini, hyung. Bekas gigitan. Masa kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jujur, ia sendiri tidak tahu tentang gigitan itu dan sangat penasaran dengan bentuk gigitan itu. "Kau tidak bercanda 'kan, Baek?" tanya Luhan.

"Serius, hyung. Ini… Tidak sakit?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menyentuh bekas gigitan itu. Sekali lagi, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mengernyit. "Tapi ini kelihatannya dalam loh, hyung. Dan mulai membiru. Tidak mungkin hyung tidak merasakannya saat ada yang mengigit dan tidak sakit sama sekali saat disentuh." ujarnya.

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh sendiri bekas gigitan itu. Benar-benar tidak terasa apa-apa. Tidak sakit ataupun perih. "Tadi saat di pasar, saat kita membeli ikan, aku merasa seperti digigit semut persis di bagian ini. Hanya sakit sebentar saja, setelah itu tidak terasa apa-apa lagi." jelas Luhan.

Baekhyun terlihat masih membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat bekas itu dalam-dalam. "Ini tidak terlihat seperti digigit semut. Ini bentuk gigitan manusia, hyung. Masa kau tidak merasa ada seseorang yang menggigitmu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kulitku bukan kulit kudanil, Baek. Kulitku tidak setebal itu sampai-sampai gigitan manusia pun tidak terasa." balas Luhan dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao yang datang dari dapur dan duduk di sofa panjang dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangan kirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian disusul oleh Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Tao.

"Ini…" jawab Baekhyun. "Di leher Luhan hyung ada bekas gigitan. Bekasnya sih seperti bekas gigitan manusia, tapi hyung tidak merasakan gigitan ini, padahal bekasnya ini cukup dalam." lanjutnya.

Tao mengernyit bingung. "Hah? Masa gigitan sedalam dan sebesar itu hyung tidak merasakannya?" tanyanya. Luhan mengedikkan kedua bahunya, tidak terlalu mempedulikan masalah gigitan itu selama tidak sakit ataupun mengganggu.

"Kata Luhan hyung sih dia hanya merasakan gigitan semut saja. Tapi bentuk gigitan ini seperti rahang manusia, bekas gigi ini dan… Eh?" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat kejanggalan pada bekas gigitan itu. "Ini… Kenapa bekas gigi taringnya sangat tajam?" gumam Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ya, pada sisi kiri dan kanan bekas tersebut tidak heran terbentuk bekas gigi tarik, namun bekas taring di sini sangatlah dalam, bahkan hingga terdapat sedikit bercak darah pada kedua bagian gigi taring tersebut.

Luhan tampak menoleh pada Baekhyun seraya memegang lehernya. "Serius?" tanya namja cantik tersebut. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel dan membuka kamera depannya dan dijadikan sebagai cermin untuk melihat bekas gigitan itu. Dan benar saja, bekas itu cukup dalam, terutama pada bagian taringnya. "Aw.. Besar sekali bekasnya."

Kyungsoo yang terdiam pada posisinya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lalu sedetik kemudian, namja mungil itu berdiri dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Ahjumma," panggilnya. "Ne? Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ssi?" jawab ahjumma yang tengah memasak sup untuk makan siang. "Apa ahjumma tahu siapa yang menempati villa sebelah ini?" tanya dengan nada yang dikecilkan. "Villa sebelah? Oh yang biru tua ini? Pemiliknya itu seorang dosen di Seoul, dan datang mampir ke villanya 3 bulan sekali bersama istri dan anaknya." jawab ahjumma paruh baya tersebut.

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, bukan yang itu, ahjumma. Maksudku villa sebelah yang warna putih ini, villa yang dulu pernah dibeli oleh appa Luhan hyung." jelas namja mungil itu. Ahjumma yang telah selesai memasak sup pun menutup kompor gas dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajahnya. "Ohh… Villa sebelah kiri ini? Itu tidak ada yang menempati, Kyungsoo-ssi." jawab Kiyoung ahjumma.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, ia sudah menduga jawaban inilah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh maid yang telah lama bekerja di tempat ini.

"Apa ahjumma tahu siapa yang membeli villa ini?"

"Pembelinya, ya?" Kiyoung ahjumma tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah dengar, pembelinya itu meninggal saat mendaki gunung yang ada di sebelah sana setengah tahun setelah ia membeli villa itu, yahh sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Banyak rumor yang tersebar di kalangan pemilik villa di kompleks ini. Ada yang mengatakan kalau pembelinya tewas karena longsor, ada yang mengatakan tewas karena tersesat di hutan, dan bahkan ada yang mengatakan tewas dimakan serigala karena saat ia mendaki bertepatan dengan tibanya bulan purnama. Ia mendaki gunung bersama beberapa temannya. Dan rumor yang terakhir inilah yang paling dipercaya sebelumnya karena mayat mereka tidak ditemukan. Lama-lama, si pembeli dan rumor itupun dilupakan oleh orang-orang. Dan kabarnya, 5 tahun yang lalu akan ada orang dari gunung sebelah yang akan membeli villa itu, tapi sampai sekarang pembeli itu tidak datang dan membelinya. Oleh karena itu villa itu sangat kusam dan tidak terawat sejak kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu." jelas maid tersebut dengan panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti meskipun sejujurnya di pikirannya masih terdapat banyak kebingungan mengenai villa itu.

"Apa ahjumma tidak pernah melihat ada orang lain yang menyusup ke villa sebelah? Atau mungkin ahjumma pernah mendengar suara-suara dari sebelah?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kyungsoo yang sempat membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget.

Baekhyun hanya menyengir kecil saat melihat Kyungsoo yang melotot ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Memangnya siapa yang mau menyelinap masuk ke dalam villa kusam itu? Bahkan pintunya pun sudah terbungkus sarang laba-laba, tidak mungkin ada yang menyusup masuk. Dan… suara-suara? Saya tidak pernah mendengar suara-suara dari villa sebelah, Baekhyun-ssi. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kiyoung ahjumma dengan senyum tipisnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengernyit dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah maid tersebut. "Aniyo, tidak ada apa-apa kok, ahjumma. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Kiyoung ahjumma." ujar Kyungsoo dengan sopan yang kemudian membantu maid tersebut untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam harinya…**

**Jam 21.25**

Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao terlihat berkumpul dan duduk di lantai kamar mereka setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, menyikat gigi, mencuci wajah, kaki, dan tangan dan sekarang hanya menunggu rasa kantuk menjemput mereka. Tampak Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsso tengah memasang wajah serius mereka. Sedangkan Tao terlihat memeluk bantalnya dengan erat.

"Kalian ini tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Tao yang tampak ketakutan setelah mendengar cerita-cerita dari hyungnya yang tengah berdiskusi.

Dan semua yang didiskusikan oleh ketiga sahabat yang telah ia anggap sebagai hyungdeulnya itu berhasil membuat Tao ragu, apakah hal-hal yang diceritakan hyungdeulnya itu benar atau tidak. Karena pasalnya, hanya dia yang tidak mendengarkan ataupun mengalami hal-hal aneh seperti yang telah dialami hyungdeulnya.

"Ani, Tao. Untuk apa kita bercanda?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao yang mendengar balasan Baekhyun itupun langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang tengah ia peluk.

"Ahjumma tidak mendengar ataupun mengalami hal-hal aneh selama 9 tahun ini, masa kita yang baru datang 1 hari ini bisa mengalami hal-hal aneh ini? Dan dulu, saat kami sekeluarga masih sering berkunjung ke villa ini, tidak pernah terjadi hal-hal aneh kok." jelas Luhan.

"Tunggu dulu." Baekhyun berkata dan mengernyit mengingat saat mereka berada di toko perhiasan bebatuan tadi pagi. Bagai menyusun puzzle, Baekhyun mengingat kembali semua kejadian-kejadian yang telah ia alami selama berada di bukit ini.

Geraman hewan, suara tawa yang tiba-tiba hening, bertemu dengan namja yang bersuara persis seperti suara dari villa sebelah, bekas gigitan di pasar.

Tidak ingin memikirkan semua ini sendirian, Baekhyun pun tampak mulai menceritakan apa yang ia pikirkan saat di pasar tadi pagi.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak. Ini hanyalah pendapatku saja. Suara teman dari namja yang tadi menabrak Tao sama persis dengan suara namja yang aku dengar dari villa sebelah semalam saat makan malam. Dan yang buat aku semakin curiga itu… namja itu tersenyum padaku. Ani, bukan senyum ramah, tapi sejenis seringai begitu. Aku… aku tidak tahu, firasatku mengatakan kalau pertemuan di pasar itu bukanlah ketidaksengajaan. Aku tidak tahu, ini hanya firasat dan pendapatku saja." jelas Baekhyun yang bahkan ia sendiri pun bingung dengan pemikirannya yang terlampau jauh ini.

Luhan, Tao dan Kyungsoo tampak terkejut mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. "Suaranya sama? Apa kau yakin? Atau mungkin hanya mirip saja?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi… Melihat semua kejadian-kejadian yang aku alami dan kalian ceritakan, entah kenapa membuatku yakin kalau orang yang kita temui itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini. Hah, entahlah." Baekhyun mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar, bingung sendiri dengan tesis yang ia buat.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton film, hyung. Gayamu sudah terlihat seperti Sherlock Holmes." ujar Kyungsoo dengan tawa kecil. "Ih, aku serius, Kyung." balas Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'melihat semua kejadian-kejadian', hyung?" tanya Tao, masih dengan memeluk erat bantalnya.

Baekhyun memasang tampang berpikirnya. "Haih, katakan saja! Jangan terlalu banyak bergaya, hyung." oceh Tao seraya memukulkan bantalnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyengir sebelum akhir memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Begini, kejadian pertama itu suara kaleng saat aku berada di kamar sebelah. Setelah itu, suara geraman hewan yang juga terdengar di kamar sebelah yang berasal dari villa sebelah, terjadi sebelum makan malam. Lalu, suara saklar dan suara marah seseorang dan suara tawa. Suara marah tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia sedang melakukan sesuatu. Setelah itu tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi. Benar-benar hening. Seolah-olah mereka tahu bahwa seseorang telah mendengar mereka berbicara." Baekhyun menghentikan penjelasannya. Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Tao mendengarkan dengan sangat serius. Otak Baekhyun sedang dalam mood waras, pikir mereka.

"Besoknya, Luhan hyung mendapatkan bekas gigitan pada lehernya tanpa penyebab yang diketahui. Aku simpulkan pendapatku bahwa mereka adalah penghuni villa sebelah. Awal mereka menyadari keberadaan kita saat Kyungsoo hyung mendengar suara geraman. Kamar sebelah tidak pernah digunakan 'kan, hyung? Oleh karena itu aku berpikir kalau mereka menyadari keberadaan kita karena ada suaraku dan Kyungsoo hyung yang berbicara cukup kuat dari kamar sebelah yang biasanya kosong. Dan lagi, mungkin saja suara geraman itu adalah suara anjing yang menyadari keberadaan kita di villa ini. Lalu, saat kita sedang berada di tengah-tengah makan malam, aku tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar. Suara mereka tiba-tiba berhenti, yang awalnya ramai dengan tawa dan marah kekesalan tiba-tiba terhenti dan hening. Seperti menyadari keberadaanku. Dan sesuatu yang salah satu namja dari villa sebelah tersebut katakan menurutku adalah rencana mereka untuk membuat pertemuan 'tidak sengaja' dengan kita di pasar." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan mimik wajah ketidakyakinan.

"Lalu menggigit leher Luhan hyung?" timpal Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyentuh keningnya. Ia merasa pusing dengan semua ini. "Ini tidak masuk akal." ujar Tao.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." gumam Baekhyun. "Iya. Coba pikirkan, kalau mereka memiliki anjing, seekor anjing itu pasti akan menggonggong entah itu pagi, siang, ataupun malam. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar suara gonggongan anjing. Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin namja yang terlihat rapi, keren dan tampan seperti mereka tinggal di villa sebelah yang sangat kusam dan kotor? Mereka masuk dan keluar villa itu lewat mana? Sedangkan bisa kita lihat sarang laba-laba masih terrajut cantik di depan pintu villa itu." jelas Luhan.

"Dan soal bekas gigitan di leher Luhan hyung itu… Tidak mungkin seseorang dapat menggigit tanpa terasa sakit pada objek gigitannya, apalagi dengan gigitan sedalam itu." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Tao.

"Mungkin semua ini hanya kebetulan saja, Baek. Mungkin saja suara-suara yang kita dengar itu hanyalah suara angin mengingat semalam anginnya berhembus sangat kencang. Dan mungkin saja bekas di leher Luhan hyung itu hanyalah memar biasa yang terkadang memang dapat terbentuk dengan sendirinya." ujar Kyungsoo berusaha menyudahi pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai menggerogoti mereka.

Semuanya mengangguk. "Mungkin saja." gumam Baekhyun. Namun dalam pikirannya, ia benar-benar yakin kalau suara yang ia dengar itu adalah suara manusia yang sedang berbicara. Seratus persen yakin.

"Umm… Begini saja, bagaimana kalau untuk malam ini kita berempat tidur di kamar sebelah? Kita coba buktikan sekali lagi apa benar ada suara di villa sebelah, bukan hanya imajinasi saja. Kalau kita berempat yang berada di kamar sebelah, otomatis kita berempat akan mendengarnya bersama-sama, bukan?" Luhan mengusulkan setelah rasa penasarannya tidak dapat dipendam lagi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, aku tidak mau. Itu mengerikan. Mendengar cerita dari kalian saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi mendengarnya secara langsung." Tao membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang ia peluk.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau ikut, kau tinggal di kamar ini saja, ne?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk. "Biar kami bertiga yang tidur di kamar sebelah dan kau tidur sendirian di sini. Aku tidak jamin kalau suara-suara itu akan terdengar di kamar ini juga." lanjut Baekhyun yang membawa bantal dan guling miliknya, siap-siap untuk pindak ke kamar sebelah.

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Tao rasanya ingin menangis menjerit-jerit, tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian di kamar ini. Dan akhirnya, Tao pun dengan tertib mengikuti hyungdeulnya pindah ke kamar sebelah. The end. #plak

Keempat namja manis dan cantik tersebut menyusun bantal dan guling mereka di kasur.

Gerakan Luhan terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu yang samar-samar.

'Grrrr-'

"Ah, hujan!" seru Baekhyun yang membuat perhatian Luhan teralih ke jendela balkon, dan benar, hujan yang lumayan deras. Namja cantik bermata indah tersebut mengingat apa yang baru saja ia dengar. 'Ah, mungkin saja suara petir.' Dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, tidak mempedulikan suara tersebut.

"Aww, malam ini pasti akan sangat dingin." komentar Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas kasur seraya memandang ke arah jendela. Sedangkan Tao juga ikut duduk di kasurnya dan Luhan, memandang ke arah jendela. Hujan turun dengan cukup deras. Suhu di kamar tersebut mulai mendingin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hujan secara tiba-tiba mereda dan akhirnya berhenti. Meskipun aneh dengan hujan yang cukup lebat lalu tiba-tiba reda, namun mereka tetap bersyukur karena dengan redanya hujan, udara malam ini tidak akan terlalu dingin.

Tao yang masih duduk di atas kasurnya pun kembali melihat ke arah jendela, tepatnya ke arah bulan yang bersinar dengan terang.

"Bulan purnama, hyung." ujar Tao. Sontak, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat ke arah jendela. Dan benar saja, bulan sangatlah bulat dan terang.

Baekhyun tampak berjalan dan duduk di samping Tao. "Haahh, indah~" ujarnya dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, namja manis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan bergolek-golek malas di atas kasur milik Tao dan Luhan tersebut. "Ngantuk." gumam Baekhyun.

"Aih, hyung! Tidur di kasurmu sana! Aku mau tidur!" Tao mengusir dan menendang-nendang kecil pada pinggul Baekhyun. "Iya, iya." Baekhyun mendengus, lalu bangkit dan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Entah kenapa rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Lebih baik ia tidur sekarang. Tidak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang satu-persatu mulai berbaring di kasur dan terlelap. Tao sendiri pun memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring. Ia menutup pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara balkon dan kamar, lalu mematikan lampu kamar.

Namun rasa kantuk tidak memihak pada Tao yang terlihat berbaring menghadap ke arah Luhan, memejamkan matanya dengan headset yang menempel di kedua telinganya, namun kesadarannya masih penuh. Suasana kamar yang gelap dan sepi membuat Tao sedikit canggung dan lebih memilih menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan headset.

ZTTARRR!

Tao sontak membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah jendela, ia membuka headsetnya. 'Hujan.' pikirnya. Saat namja manis yang memiliki bagian hitam pada bawah matanya hendak memasang kembali headsetnya, sesuatu menghentikan gerakannya. Gerakannya benar-benar terhenti, bahkan napasnya pun tertahan dan matanya terlihat melebar.

Seseorang masuk ke balkon dari arah samping. Gelap, Tao tidak dapat melihat wajah namja tersebut, yang jelas namja itu berpostur tinggi. Detak jantung Tao terasa mulai tidak beraturan saat melihat namja tersebut berhenti tepat di tengah tengah balkon, menghadap ke arah Tao dengan background petir yang menyala-redup.

Mata Tao tampak terbelalak saat sebuah cahaya petir menyala dengan sangat terang hingga membuat wajah namja tersebut terlihat cukup jelas meskipun hanya sekilas. 'Mau apa dia ke sini? Ada apa dengan matanya yang memerah itu?'

Rasanya ia ingin segera membangunkan ketiga hyungdeulnya, namun entah kenapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa berat dan fokusnya hanya terpaku pada namja di luar sana.

Perlahan-lahan, hujan kembali mereda. Tao masih terdiam pada posisinya. Perlahan, awan mendung yang menutupi bulan purnama mulai menghilang hingga sinar terang bulan purnama pun kembali terlihat. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Tao saat ini, melainkan namja itu yang masih dikelilingi kegelapan sehingga hanya terlihat bayangan hitamnya saja.

Tao mengernyit saat secara perlahan postur tubuh namja tersebut berubah menjadi semakin pendek, semakin pendek, dan semakin –eh?

Dan kali ini Tao benar-benar terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar harus membangunkan ketiga hyungnya.

.

.

"AWUUUUUU!"

Namja tersebut berubah menjadi seeokar serigala. Ya, namja tersebut.

.

.

Namja yang tadi pagi menabrak yang bernama 'Kris'

**~TBC~**

Jeng! Jenggg! *tegang* *tegang* #plakkk

Ala-ala sinetron getoh, loh~ Sinetron yang paling kece itu… Yang judulnya itu… Apa- lupa. == #plakk 'Handsome Handsome Wolf' itu loh :3 *ditembak mati*

Oke, untuk chap kali ini, hanya inilah yang bisa author sampaikan untuk kalian readersku tercinta *lempar kecupan sayang* #plak ^^

**Big thanks to my dearest readers. Thanks a lot buat review kalian ^^**

Oke, akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo~

*bow* m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Growl**

**Rate:: T**

**Pair:: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisTao, HunHan**

**Genre:: Drama and Romance**

**Author:: Hiwatari Niwadark**

Annyeong~! Author's back~ Long time no see, friends! :D *disantet* Ohohoho, author tau ini udah lama banget baru diupdate *cengengesan* Super maaf sekali ya buat readers yang udah nunggu kelanjutan ff ini, author baru bisa update sekatang *bow*

Oke, author langsung lanjut ajadeh… ^^

Enjoy~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao mengernyit saat secara perlahan postur tubuh namja tersebut berubah menjadi semakin pendek, semakin pendek, dan semakin –eh?

Dan kali ini Tao benar-benar terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar harus membangunkan ketiga hyungnya.

.

.

"AWUUUUUU!"

Namja tersebut berubah menjadi seeokar serigala. Ya, namja tersebut.

.

.

Namja yang tadi pagi menabrak Tao. Namja yang bernama 'Kris'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Tao? Tao?" Tao mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tao? Bangun!" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih dengan matanya yang terpejam dengan erat. Keringat dingin tampak membasahi kening dan sebagian poninya.

"Tao?! Hei!" Namja itu akhirnya membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba disertai dengan hentakan napasnya, seolah terkejut saat ia terbangun. Ia bernapas dengan tersenggal-senggal lalu menatap Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Tao?" tanya Luhan. Tao menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian mendudukkan dirinya secara perlahan. Raut wajahnya tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian, namja bertubuh paling tinggi dibanding tiga temannya yang lain ini melihat ke arah jendela balkon.

"Ini sudah jam 7 pagi, dan kau tertidur dengan gelisah sejak jam 6 tadi. Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang melihat Tao terus memandang ke arah jendela balkon pun ikut melihat ke arah yang tengah dipandang temannya itu.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku mimpi buruk." gumamnya. "Sepertinya?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao selanjutnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu. Itu sangat mengerikan, rasanya seperti kenyataan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, dan tahu-tahu aku terbangun saat mendengar panggilan kalian." ujarnya dengan suara kecil. Ia masih ragu apakah kejadian mengerikan itu nyata atau hanya mimpi.

Pada faktanya, ia seperti mengalami mimpi buruk, di mana ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan bahkan kejadian mengerikan itu tidak jelas bagaimana akhirnya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi itu benar-benar terasa nyata dan ia jelas-jelas masih dalam keadaan sadar. Ia ingat kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk.

"Tao?" panggil Kyungsoo. Tao menoleh ke arahnya. "Memangnya seperti apa mimpimu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tao menelan salivanya sebelum menceritakan mimpinya, atau mungkin bukan mimpi, melainkan kenyataan. "Aku melihat seorang namja melompat dari balkon sebelah ke balkon kita. Lalu saat hujan mereda, wujud namja itu secara perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi…" Ucapannya terhenti dan napasnya pun tertahan, menatap hyungdeulnya secara bergantian dengan tatapan takut.

"Serigala."

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Tao.

"Wow… Keren sekali mimpimu, Tao." puji Baekhyun. Tao menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau itu mimpi. Aku sudah mengatakannya, kan? Rasanya itu seperti nyata, dan bahkan aku yakin kalau semalam aku belum tertidur." lanjut Tao.

"Itu pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa berubah seperti itu, Tao." ujar Luhan memastikan. Tao terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk dengan lemah. Setelah dipikir-pikir, memang tidak mungkin.

"Sudahlah, sekarang cepat mandi dan bantu ahjumma menyiapkan sarapan." ujar Baekhyun seraya beranjak dari kamar. Tao pun beranjak dari kasurnya keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya membuang napasnya dengan berat. Luhan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo lalu berdiri. "Ayo, kita turun juga, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Namun saat ia sampai di ambang pintu, terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh di belakang. Namja bertubuh mungil itupun menghentikan gerakannya dan membiarkan Luhan untuk turun terlebih dahulu.

'Apa itu?' pikirnya seraya berjalan mendekati asal suara. Terlihat sebuah kaleng minuman yang telah kosong tergeletak di atas lantai balkon. Kyungsoo mengambil kaleng itu lalu melihat ke arah kiri, kanan dan atas. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu, siapa yang membuang kaleng ini? Atau mungkin angin yang membuat kaleng ini terjatuh dari suatu tempat ke balkon ini?

Lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat hendak beranjak dari balkon, ia melihat sesuatu di lantai balkon. terlihat seperti jejak sepatu kotor yang menginjak tetesan air hujan yang masuk ke balkon dan mengering. Jejak sepatu itu terlihat berasal dari balkon villa sebelah lalu berjalan ke tengah balkon kamar ini.

Namja manis itu mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Apa yang diceritakan Tao itu benar-benar terjadi? Bukan mimpi?'

Namun, ia tepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu saat memikirkan, mungkin saja itu jejak kaki Baekhyun ataupun Luhan. Mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tampak menendang bola dengan mahir dan Baekhyun sibuk merebut bola tersebut dari namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tidak ada tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi di bukit ini, jadi mereka lebih memilih untuk bermain bola. Setelah merasa lelah, keempat namja itu mendudukkan diri di halaman depan villa yang cukup luas ini. Kyungsoo tampak berdiri. "Aku akan mengambil minum di dalam." ujarnya kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam villa.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan 4 gelas teh. Saat hendak mengambil gula, ia merasa ada hembusan angin di belakang telinganya. Dengan penasaran, namja bertubuh mungil itu membalikkan badannya dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang namja asing di sana, di depannya, dan jarak mereka sangatlah dekat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan pelan, antara suara bingung dan suara terkejut. Namja berambut blonde tersebut menyeringai dengan tipis. "Kau sangat manis. Aku suka." ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak mengenal ataupun pernah bertemu dengan namja ini sebelumnya.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang semakin pelan. Entah kenapa, ia takut dengan seringai dan tatapan namja itu. Ia ingin menjerit memanggil Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao yang berada di luar. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil Kiyoung ahjumma yang sedang berada di lantai atas. Tapi ia takut, takut kalau namja ini akan berbuat jahat padanya, atau mungkin sebaliknya? Bagaimana kalau namja ini malah namja yang baik?

"Aku suka padamu." jawab namja itu lagi. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Oke, sepertinya namja ini bukan namja baik-baik. Kyungsoo terlihat hendak berteriak saat melihat kedua tangan namja itu kini tepat berada di depan wajahnya, dengan kuku-kuku panjang dan tajamnya. Dari mana asal kuku itu? Sepertinya tadi namja itu memiliki kuku yang pendek. Atau ia saja yang tidak memerhatikannya?

Dan Kyungsoo tambah terkejut saat menatap mata namja itu, matanya berubah menjadi warna abu-abu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melawan dengan tusukan kuku di leher sebagai gantinya? Kabur? Bagaimana kalau saat ia kabur dan namja itu berusaha menangkapnya, yang terjadi malah tercakar oleh kuku setajam itu? Bagaimana kalau ia epilepsi jika terkena kuku itu?

Masalah sekarang bukanlah epilepsinya, masalahnya adalah… namja itu sebenarnya makhluk apa? Kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam villa ini? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Kyungsoo?

"Apa maumu? Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai melangkah mundur. Raut ketakutan tampak dengan jelas pada wajah manisnya itu. Raut panik terlihat semakin jelas saat merasa langkahnya telah kosong, ia telah menabrak meja dapur yang artinya tidak ada ruang baginya untuk kabur.

Namja aneh yang sedari tadi memajukan langkahnya untuk memperkecil jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo pun menghentikan langkahnya. Raut wajahnya perlahan-lahan terlihat berubah dari tatapan tajam dan seringai tipis menjadi tampak tersadar dan khawatir, dan keduan tangannya yang semula memegang pundak Kyungsoo pun turun dan mundur satu langkah. Kuku-kukunya berubah kembali menjadi normal dan matanya terlihat menjadi hitam lagi. Kyungsoo yang merasa dilepas oleh namja itupun lalu membuka matanya yang semula terpejam dengan erat. Namja berpostur mungil itu terkejut saat melihat mimik wajah namja aneh itu terlihat khawatir dan menyesal. Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti dengan namja itu.

"Apa… maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetarnya. Namja itu tidak menjawab. Tanpa Kyungsoo sengajai, tangannya menyapu nampan kosong yang terbuat dari nikel sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras dan ribut. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah nampan yang terjatuh itu.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Luhan yang berlari masuk ke dalam villa dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut saat tidak mendapat namja itu lagi, padahal ia berani jamin kalau ia melihat ke arah nampan itu hanya 2 detik sampai akhirnya Luhan masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Tao yang menyusul masuk setelah Luhan. Luhan terlihat meraih nampan itu dan meletakkannya ke meja. Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Ia masih memikirkan tentang namja itu. Tidak mungkin namja itu dapat bergerak tanpa Kyungsoo sadari padahal jelas-jelas Kyungsoo masih dapat melihat bayangan namja itu dari samping pupil matanya. Aneh. Dan itu sangatlah cepat.

"Kyungsoo-ah?" panggil Luhan menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang baru masuk pun memasang wajah bingung. "Ada apa, Luhan-ssi?" tanya Ki Young ahjumma yang berlari turun dari tangga. "Aku mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tadi ada namja aneh masuk ke sini. Aku tidak tahu dia masuk dari mana, karena saat aku masuk tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa dan tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri di belakangku." jelas Kyungsoo dengan raut ketakutan. Bagaimanapun juga wujud namja itu jelas bukan seperti manusia.

"Hah? Siapa, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Wujudnya aneh. Dia berkuku panjang, rambutnya blonde dan matanya berubah dari hitam menjadi abu-abu dan kembali berubah menjadi hitam. Dia menghilang begitu saja dengan sangat cepat saat Luhan hyung masuk ke sini. Dia… dia mengatakan kalau dia suka padaku dan tiba-tiba menunjukkan kuku-kuku panjangnya itu tepat di depan wajahku." jelas Kyungsoo lagi kini dengan penuh penekanan.

Kini Luhan, Tao dan Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar cerita Kyungsoo yang terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang itu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Sontak, Baekhyun, Tao, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh pada Ki Young ahjumma dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku pernah dengar bahwa warga sekitar sini pernah melihat yang seperti itu di sekitar sini, dan mereka itu sudah pasti akan unjuk diri 5 tahun sekali pada malam hari, dan tahun lalu mereka sudah menampakkan diri, jadi tidak mungkin dan sangat tidak wajar jika mereka menampakkan diri lagi tahun ini yang di mana seharusnya mereka muncul 4 tahun lagi, apalagi mereka munculnya di siang hari dan bahkan sampai mengganggu orang. Biasanya mereka hanya akan berjalan sebentar saja di luar sana pada malam hari dan tidak akan mengganggu manusia yang berada di rumah, kecuali jika kau berhadapan dengan mereka, mereka tidak akan segan memakanmu." cerita Ki Young ahjumma dengan nada seramnya.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, untuk saja dia tidak dimakan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus memakan manusia? Bukankah mereka manusia juga? Meskipun tidak terlalu mirip manusia. "Kenapa mereka berwujud seperti itu? Dan kenapa mereka memakan manusia yang mereka temui? Kenapa mereka berjalan di sekitar sini 5 tahun sekali?" tanya Baekhyun dengan rasa penasaran.

Ki Young ahjumma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jujur, ia sendiri tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal ini karena ia tidak tinggal di villa ini pada malam hari. Dan baginya, semua hal ini tidak masuk akal, jadi ia tidak pernah memikirkan masalah tersebut.

"Ohh, hyunggg… Mengerikan sekali. Mereka seperti makhluk alien yang mencari makan 5 tahun sekali di bumi." ujar Tao yang mendekat ke arah Luhan. "Memangnya alien makan 5 tahun sekali?" tanya Baekhyun jahil. Tao berdecak kesal, ia sungguh tidak memiliki mood untuk bercanda sekarang, ia takut.

"Hyung, ini aneh… Aku merasa semakin tidak nyaman di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya dengan perasaan bingung. "Bukannya tidak mau pulang, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku juga ingin segera pulang ke Seoul, tapi tadi pagi aku baru melihat berita di internet kalau di bukit ini semalam baru saja terjadi longsor karena hujan deras, butuh waktu sekitar 2-3 hari untuk memperbaiki jalannya."

"Tidak usah takut, Kyungsoo-ssi. Cerita itu hanya rumor yang beredar, kok. Hanya rumor. Dan namja asing itu, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa masuk ke villa ini karena semua jendela sudah saya kunci, dan pintu yang terbuka hanyalah pintu depan, sedangkan Luhan-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi tengah bermain di luar." Ujar Ki Young ahjumma.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan mengangguk dengan pelan. Ia juga merasa mungkin itu hanyalah khayalannya saja, tidak mungkin juga ada yang seperti itu. Sepertinya sih begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam 18.43**

Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao dan Kyungsoo kini tengah berkumpul dan duduk di ruang tengah. Tao terlihat sedang memainkan ponselnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah bernyanyi duet dan Kyungsoo tengah membaca novel yang ia pinjam dari Tao.

Saat masing-masing tengah menikmati waktu-waktu mereka, terdengar suara ribut dari lantai atas. Sontak hal ini membuat keempat namja itu saling bertatapan dengan tatapan kaget. Siapa yang ada di atas sana? Ki Young ahjumma jelas sudah pulang, lalu itu suara apa?

Keempat namja itu menegakkan tubuh mereka saat mendengar suara derap kaki yang cepat.  
"Apa itu?" tanya Tao dengan nada takutnya. Belum sempat dijawab oleh ketiga hyungnya, sesuatu berlari dengan cepat kea rah mereka.

"AAAHHH!" teriak mereka saat melihat 3 ekor seriga berlari turun dari tangga dan mendekati mereka. Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo berlari dan berdiri di belakang sofa. Ketiga seriga itu berjalan mendekati keempat namja yang semakin ketakutan itu. Apalah yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Lari? Ke mana? Tidak ada ruangan di sekitar mereka, hanya ada dapur dan pintu keluar. Tidak mungkin keluar dan membiarkan serigala itu di dalam villa, bagaimana kalau ada serigala lain di luar sana?

"Bagaimana ini, hyung?" tanya Tao dengan suara bergetarnya. Serigala itu bukanlah serigala kecil yang jika dipukul dengan tongkat baseball tepat di kepalanya akan langsung pingsan. Tidak. Ini termasuk serigala yang besar. "Lari, hyung! Kita lari!" kata Baekhyun dengan panik. "Lari ke mana, Baek? Apa sempat untuk lari? Kecepatan berlari mereka jauh lebih cepat dibanding denga kita, bisa-bisa kita digigit duluan sebelum sampai di pintu keluar." jawab Luhan yang juga terdengar panik dan ketakutan.

"Setidaknya kita coba, hyung." ujar Kyungsoo yang berusaha menarik Luhan dan Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan menarik Tao.

"GGGRRRRRR!" Geraman hewan ganas tersebut terdengar sangat garang dan keras, membuat keempat namja itu semakin ketakutan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu villa yang baru saja hendak dibuka oleh Luhan. Seseorang itu terlihat marah menatap ke arah 3 ekor serigala itu. Kyungsoo terlihat membelalakkan matanya saat melihat seseorang itu.

"Kau!" Seseorang itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo, seseorang yang tadi siang menakuti Kyungsoo di dapur. Namja itu tidak menjawab Kyungsoo. "Apa kau yang membawa serigala-serigala ini? Apa kau termasuk anggota mereka?" Namja itu masih terdiam.

"Kenapa kau mengganggu kami? Kenapa kau ingin membunuh kami?" tanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun dengan ketakutan. Ia tidak berani untuk melihat ke arah namja tampan berambut blonde dan berkulit gelap itu. Ia tidak menyangka namja itu benar-benar berniat membunuh mereka.

"Aku tidak-"

"GGRRRRRR!" Ucapan namja itu terpotong saat salah satu dari ketiga serigala itu menggeram dengan kuat dan berlarin ke arah pintu keluar yang terbuka dengan lebar, disusul dengan kedua serigala yang lain yang juga keluar dari villa itu. Namja blonde yang sedari tadi terdiam itu terlihat melangkah mendekati keempat namja itu, sontak mereka melangkah mundur dengan was-was. Namja blonde itu lagi-lagi menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya sebelum akhirnya ikut keluar dari villa itu.

"Siapa itu, Kyung? Temanmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelannya, masih shock dengan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan… Dia orang aneh yang aku ceritakan tadi siang." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada yang pelan juga.

Luhan menghela napas beratnya seraya mengusap wajahnya. "Tadi itu apa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Luhan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa, sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada hal seperti ini di villa. Tahu begini, aku tidak akan membawa kalian ke sini. Bukannya menyenangkan kalian, aku malah membuat kalian takut dan dalam bahaya." Luhan memasang wajah sedih dan menyesalnya. Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Ani, hyung. Ini bukan salah, hyung. Ini semua mungkin memang sudah seharusnya terjadi pada kita, hyung. Bukan salah hyung."

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Luhan. "Hyung, ini semua permintaan kami agar hyung membawa kami ke villa ini, dan hyung menuruti permintaan kami, sudah seharusnya kami berterimakasih pada hyung karena sudah membawa kami ke bukit yang sangat sejuk ini, jadi jangan salahkan diri sendiri. Kita bersama-sama di sini, hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara tenang dan pelannya. Sejujurnya ia takut dengan situasi seperti tadi akan terjadi lagi, tapi ini semua benar-benar bukan salah Luhan. Dan lagi, yang terkena bahaya di sini bukan hanya Kyungsoo, Tao dan Baekhyun, bahkan Luhan sendiri pun dalam bahaya, tapi sempat-sempatnya Luhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ini artinya yang aku ceritakan tadi pagi itu bukan mimpi, tapi kenyataan?" tanya Tao. Kyungsoo menatap Tao. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." jawabnya. "Berarti serigala-serigala itu datang dari villa sebelah dan masuk ke rumah ini lewat balkon kamar, dong?" tanya Tao. Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo saling menatap satu sama lain. Benar, dari mana lagi kalau bukan dari balkon kamar yang paling ujung itu?

"Sudahlah, lebih baik malam ini tidak usah tidur di kamar itu lagi. Kita tidur di kamar sebelah dan besok pagi kita coba untuk periksa jalan, apakah tanah yang menutupi jalan sudah diperbaiki atau belum." Ujar Luhan.

Namja berparas cantik itu berjalan menaiki tangga di susul oleh yang lain. Mereka memilih untuk langsung masuk ke kamar sebelah tanpa berani membuka ataupun mendekati kamar ujung itu. Mereka tidur dengan jendela balkon yang dikunci dengan rapat dan ditutup oleh tirai, tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang secara fatal mereka lupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari menyambut dengan cerah, tidak lupa dengan matahari yang secara perlahan mulai terik dan mengintip dari balik tirai jendela. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat sebersit cahaya matahari masuk dan tepat mengenai wajahnya. Dengan malas, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Ck!" decak Kyungsoo yang tidurnya terganggu dengan cara tidur Baekhyun yang tidak bisa tenang itu. Dengan malas, Kyungsoo menepis tangan Baekhyun yang memeluknya.

Luhan menggeliat tidak nyaman saat selimutnya ditarik oleh Tao. Suhu dingin mulai merambar ke tubuhnya saat selimutnya ditarik total oleh Tao. Dengan malas, namja berparas cantik itu membuka matanya dan berusaha meraih selimutnya.

Saat Luhan berhasil kembali menyelimuti dirinya, saat ia telah memejamkan matanya dan hendak kembali tidur, mata cantiknya itu malah kembali terbuka dengan lebar. Ia baru menyadari, saat ia merebut selimut dari Tao, ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di depan kasurnya, tepatnya di sofa yang berada di depan kasurnya itu.

Sontak hal itu membuat namja cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap horor pada sesuatu itu.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan keras Luhan. "Waeyo, hyung? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya dengan malas membuka kelopak matanya. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Luhan tanpa menjawab Tao. Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang ditujukan entah pada siapa membuat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao ikut mendudukkan diri mereka dan terlihat empat namja asing tengah duduk di sofa itu sambil mengamati mereka sedari tadi, oh salah satu mereka lebih tertarik pada komik milik Baekhyun.

Oh, sepertinya bukan empat namja asing, karena salah satu dari mereka tidak asing lagi dan baru saja mereka temui semalam, namja blonde berkulit gelap itu.

"Lelap sekali tidur kalian." ujar salah satu dari mereka yang berpostur tinggi, tampan, dan berambut pirang. Oh, keliru! Sepertinya bukan 3 orang asing lagi, melainkan 1 orang asing saja, karena 2 yang lain merupakan namja yang mereka temui di pasar, dan Baekhyun masih ingat dengan benar wajah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan curiga. Bagai foto robek yang disusun kembali secara perlahan-lahan, mereka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa…

Namja yang mereka temui di pasar itu adalah teman si blonde dan teori yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun sepertinya tidak salah.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Yuhuuuu~! Inilah author yang janjinya bakalan update Growl 3 hari setelah High School diupdate, dan ternyata malah lewat dai 3 hari XD #plakk Maapkan saya, perasaan malas mendadak hinggap di tubuh author *dikucek*

Oke~ Segini dulu untuk chap ini ^^ Author mau ngucapin **terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk readers author yang udah setia nunggu ff ini meskipun updatenya lelet, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena udah mau baca ff ini dan terima kasih untuk dukungan di setiap chapternya ^^ Gomawo *bow***

***tebar kecup basah* -3- #plakk**

Okedeh~

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^ Gomawo…

m(_ _)m *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**Growl**

**Rate:: T**

**Pair:: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisTao, HunHan**

**Genre:: Drama and Romance**

**Author:: Hiwatari Niwadark**

Annyeong.. ( ._.`) Ummm.. Ini pasti banyak yang marah sama author ya? Maaf ya kalau author updatenya kelamaan.. Ini author bener-bener banyak ujian.. Q.Q Author tertekan banget sama tugas-tugas dan ujian-ujian di sekolah jadi gak ada waktu buat ngetik *deep bow* Maafff banget.. (Ｔ▽Ｔ) Oke, daripada author makin cerewet di sini dan akhirnya digampar sama readers, mending kita langsung mulai aja deh ya..

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun

dengan hati-hati dan curiga. Bagai foto robek yang

disusun kembali secara perlahan-lahan, mereka dapat

menyimpulkan bahwa…

Namja yang mereka temui di pasar itu adalah teman si

blonde dan teori yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun sepertinya

tidak salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi... Tetap saja ada yang salah di sini.

"Siapa kalian? Dari mana kalian masuk?" tanya Luhan dengan ketakutan setelah melihat ketiga namja asing itu ditemani oleh namja blonde yang semalam. "Dan kau, apa maksudmu? Semalam kau membawa serigala dan sekarang kau membawa orang asing ke sini. Apa maumu?" tanya Luhan pada namja blonde itu dengan bingung sekaligus marah, dan tentu saja ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara perlahan-lahan beranjak dari kasur. Sedangkan Luhan dan Tao, mereka hanya merapatkan diri mereka ke kepala kasur, berusaha berjarak sejauh mungkin dengan namja-namja aneh itu.

"Hyung, ayo kita lari." bisik Tao pada Luhan sembari menarik-narik tangan Luhan. Namja berambut blonde itu berdiri dan melangkah, berusaha untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Namun, baru selangkah ia bergerak, Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung memberikan respon refleks.

Tao dan Luhan yang langsung merapat dan semakin memundurkan tubuh mereka seraya melindungi diri dengan bantal. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang juga terkejut sontak memegang knop pintu , berusaha untuk keluar dari kamar itu yang sialnya malah terkunci. Baekhyun berdecak kesal saat melihat kunci kamar mereka ada di tangan namja yang kini tengah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

Baekhyun kenal namja itu. Itu adalah namja yang mereka temui di pasar, Chanyeol. Dan yang satu lagi, yang sedari tadi terus memasang tampang sok coolnya itu juga adalah namja yang bersama dengan Chanyeol di pasar, hanya saja ia lupa dengan nama namja itu.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Kenapa mereka bisa kenal dengan si hitam berambut blonde itu?' pikir Baekhyun yang benar-benar bingung. Dan jangan lupakan, mereka benar-benar takut dengan namja blonde yang menjadi tersangka kejadian semalam.

Namja blonde itu terdiam, tidak berani bergerak dan berbicara. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada mereka, sedangkan mereka terlihat sangat takut padanya? Dan ia juga bingung, kenapa harus ia yang menjelaskan semua ini? Menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya mereka itu tidak jahat. Hanya saja, entah kenapa sejak kedatangan Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao di villa itu membuat ketiga temannya itu lebih sensitive dari biasanya. Dan bahkan salah seorang yang paling tua di antara mereka itupun merepotkan diri untuk mengajak mereka keluar dari sarang hanya untuk mengincar keempat namja itu, termasuk saat di pasar itu. Jujur, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh ketiga temannya itu. Tapi yang pasti, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kelakuan teman-temannya yang tidak biasa itu.

Namja blonde itu melirik dengan tajam ke arah teman-temannya yang datang bersamanya itu, yang satu berambut silver yang masih dengan cueknya membaca komik milik Baekhyun, yang satu namja yang bertampang sok cool, dan yang satu lagi namja yang terus-terusan menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Namja bersurai silver itu menghela napasnya. "Sudahlah, Kai hyung. Untuk apa kau berusaha menjelaskannya pada mereka? Niat kita dari awal 'kan memang untuk memakan mereka." ujarnya dengan santai. Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh namja berambut silver itu sontak membuat Luhan dan Tao melompat dari kasur dan berlari ke sudut ruangan, tepatnya di dekat balkon jendela.

Mendengar perkataan itu juga membuat Baekhyun langsung meraih tongkat baseball yang memang mereka sediakan di kamar ini untuk jaga-jaga jika serigala datang lagi. Melihat Baekhyun yang memegang tongkat di tangan kanannya, si blonde yang dipanggil dengan nama Kai itu terlihat berusaha menyuruh Baekhyun agar melepaskan tongkat itu. Sedangkan si rambut silver terlihat menutup bukunya, si tampang cool mengernyitkan keningnya dan namja yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan senyumnya entah pada siapa itu memudarkan senyum dan memasang wajah datar.

"Awalnya aku pikir lebih menyenangkan jika kita bermain-main dulu sebelum kami memulainya, tapi ternyata kalian adalah tipe yang tidak bisa diajak bermain." ujar namja berpostur paling tinggi dan berwajah tampan. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao mengernyit mendengar perkataan namja itu, mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud dan tujuannya.

"Kris hyung, mereka itu tidak mengganggu kita, kenapa kita harus memakan mereka?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya saat mendengar dan mengingat nama Kris, namja cool yang mereka temui di pasar itu.

Sehun mengusap poninya yang menghalangi matanya. "Selama ini, tidak ada yang pernah menempati kamar ujung yang ada di sebelah. Sejak kedatangan mereka, suara-suara aktivitas mereka itu sangat mengganggu, dan ada salah satu dari mereka yang mendengar percakapan kita, hyung." jawabnya. "Tapi, Sehun-"

"Aku menempati villa ini sejak kecil, dan bahkan sebelum kalian pindah ke villa sebelah. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kalian dengan memakan kami hanya karena kami datang dan menempati villa ini, terutama kamar sebelah. Ini villaku, kenapa aku tidak boleh menempati semua sudut ruangan yang ada yang di villa ini? Dan dilarangkah kalau kami secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian yang terdengar sangat jelas di kamar sebelah kami ini? Salah kami atau salah kalian yang memiliki suara yang besar? Dan kalian itu… aneh." ujar Luhan memotong kalimat Kai dengan sedikit keraguan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Namja tampan berambut coklat kemerahan yang senyumnya telah pudar itu menoleh ke arah jendela, diikuti oleh Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao yang juga ikut melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh namja itu. Dan terlihat dari balkon jendela itu, langit-langit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap, sangat gelap.

"Kalian tak tahu apa-"

BUGHHH!

Kalimat namja berambut coklat kemerahan yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai Chanyeol itu terpotong saat merasakan sebuah kaki menghantam leher belakangnya dengan kuat. "Jangan banyak bicara dan keluar sekarang, Orang aneh!" usir Baekhyun dengan bentakan. Namja itu terkejut, menatap tidak percaya Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang leher belakangnya. Fiuhh, untung saja ia tidak pingsan, kalau iya, habislah imagenya karena pingsan ditengah-tengah aksi sok kerennya.

"Kenapa aku yang ditendang? Aku baru mengerluarkan 4 kata sejak aku berada di kamar ini." protes Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Langit yang tadi gelap kini terang kembali. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan protes Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali. Mereka tidak bersalah." bujuk Kai. Kris mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau memaksa sekali agar kami tidak memakan mereka?" tanyanya. Kai terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya. Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai melirik ke arahnya pun dengan segera membuang wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat Kai. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya trauma dengan Kai. Ingat dengan kejadian pertama kali mereka bertemu di dapur? Dan kemudian, ingatkah kalian dengan kejadian semalam dimana Kai muncul setelah serigala-serigala itu masuk ke dalam villa? Kesan Kyungsoo terhadap Kai adalah berbahaya, menurutnya Kai adalah namja yang berbahaya dan aneh.

Kai menghela napasnya dengan berat. Luhan mendengus kesal. "Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa, sih? Apa yang kalian inginkan, hah? Kenapa sembarangan masuk ke dalam villa kami?" Sialnya, Kiyoung ahjumma tidak datang hari ini karena ini adalah hari minggu. Mereka tidak dapat meminta bantuan siapapun di sini.

"Kami adalah penerus dari pemilik bukit ini. kami yang melindungi bukit ini, kami yang menguasai bukit ini, dan kami yang mengontrol bukit ini." jelas Chanyeol. Tao menaikkan satu alisnya. Jadi? Apa hubungannya dengan makan, memakan dan dimakan? Dan satu lagi yang sungguh mengganjal di sini, bagaimana manusia seperti mereka mengontrol bukit ini? Bukit ini ciptaan Tuhan, apa maksud mereka berkata seperti itu?

"Intinya kami bukan manusia." gumam Sehun yang jelas terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada di kamar itu. "Konyol." balas Luhan singkat. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, sedetik kemudian, mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. Ia melempar komik yang ada di tangannya itu ke sofa yang tadi ia duduki, lalu dengan tenang ia memunculkan kuku-kuku panjangnya, bola matanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah dan giginya yang berubah menjadi taring semua.

Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao terkejut melihat perubahan Sehun. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kris dan Chanyeol yang juga melakukan perubahan, bedanya Kris memiliki perubahan warna mata menjadi emas dan Chanyeol berwarna biru terang. Namun tidak dengan Kai yang terlihat ragu-ragu. Kris melirik ke arah Kai sekilas dengan tajam. Mengerti maksud Kris, Kai dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan kuku-kukunya, giginya yang besar dan tajam, dan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Ciri-ciri mereka saat ini hampir sama dengan serigala namun masih dalam wujud manusia, sebut saja manusia serigala.

Luhan menarik Tao untuk mundur, rasanya tidak percaya, takut sekaligus ingin melawan. Ia ingat dengan warna-warna mata dan gigi-gigi besar tajam itu meskipun namja-namja itu tidak berubah sepenuhnya, ia yakin kalau namja-namja itu adalah serigala yang semalam. "Aaaah! Hyungg! Mereka itu apa?!" tanya Tao terkejut sekaligus takut. Ia bersembunyi di belakang Luhan dengan napas yang berderu menahan rasa takut dan tangis. Ia terus-terusan menarik ujung baju Luhan agar lebih menjauh dari namja-namja aneh itu. Luhan dengan segera menarik Tao ke balkon jendela, dan sialnya lagi, pintu balkon dikunci oleh namja-namja aneh itu.

"Mata mereka mirip dengan mata serigala-seriga semalam, Tao-ah. Apa mungkin mereka adalah serigala-serigala itu?" tanya Luhan dengan berbisik, matanya tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik makhluk-makhluk aneh itu. Tao mendesis. "Mana kutahu, hyung. Apa ini sejenis cerita Werewolf Man?" bisiknya membalas Luhan.

Buk! Bukk! Bukk!

Tao menendang-nendang pintu kaca jendela yang ada di sampingnya itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Luhan menghela napasnya. "Maaf, Tao, tapi itu adalah kaca anti peluru." gumamnya dengan pelan. Tao menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya. Luhan menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Appa bilang daerah ini dekat dengan hutan, alangkah baiknya semua pintu kaca terbuat dari kaca anti peluru agar tidak ada binatang buas yang masuk." ujar Luhan yang masih sempat-sempatnya menjelaskannya ke Tao.

Tao mendesis kesal sekaligus panik. "Tapi buktinya mereka sudah masuk, hyung. Pintu kaca ini tidak membantu." ujarnya seraya menunjuk Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Luhan mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Tao berdesis takut saat melihat Kris yang melirik tajam ke arahnya. "Aisshh, matilah! Dia melihat ke arahku." bisiknya pada Luhan.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terkejut melihat perubahan Kai. Ia ingat betul dengan wujud itu, mata dan terutama kuku-kuku itu. Ia sangat takut, rasanya ingin lari dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Baekhyun yang terkejut juga sontak langsung mundur, ia kembali berusaha untuk membuka pintu kamar yang jelas-jelas tidak dapat dibuka itu.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat baseballnya. Ingin rasanya ia melawan dengan memukulkan tongkat itu ke kepala makhluk-makhluk aneh itu. Tapi diurungkan niatnya, ia tidak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan mereka terima. Mungkin saja ia dapat memukul satu dari mereka, tapi bagiamana dengan tiga lainnya yang mungkin akan langsung bertindak dan mengancam keselamatan ketiga temannya, atau mungkin dirinya sendiri. Tapi kalau ia diam-diam saja, sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." ujar Chanyeol yang menunjukkan smirknya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol, namja manis itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ia melirik ke arah kunci pintu kamar yang terdapat di sofa, kunci itu berjarak tidak jauh darinya, namun juga tidak jauh dari Chanyeol. Sial.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan menarik napasnya. Sedetik kemudian, namja manis itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah sofa dan mengambil kunci kamar itu. Saat berbalik dan hendak kembali ke posisi semulanya, ia ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengapit leher Baekhyun dengan lengannya yang membentuk siku.

"Ukhh! Hok! Khook!" Baekhyun terbatuk. "Jangan buru-buru, Chagi." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga namja manis yang ia tahan, atau tepatnya setengah menahan dan setengah memeluk dari belakang. Namja tinggi berambut coklat kemerahan itu meraih kunci yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Lepas!" berontak Baekhyun. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol, memukul kepala, menyiku perut dan bahkan menggigit tangan namja tampan yang ada di belakangnya itu. Chanyeol berdesis kesal, dilemparkannya kunci kamar itu ke sofa dan kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan cukup kasar ia mendorong Baekhyun ke sofa dan menahan dagu namja itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Sehun yang melihat situasi itupun langsung bergerak dan ikut menyerang. Ia memilih untuk menyerang Luhan karena jarak mereka yang dekat. Kyungsoo yang terkejut berusaha untuk menolong Baekhyun, namun melihat Luhan yang dalam situasi berbahaya, ia juga ingin menolong hyungnya itu. Lalu Kris pun menyerang Tao yang berada di dekat Luhan.

Kyungsoo yang hendak bergerak pun tertahan oleh Kai yang berdiri di depannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam dengan tatapan yang aneh, antara menyesal dan tajam. Sekedar info, jika mereka melihat sesama mereka sedang dalam situasi menyerang, maka insting mereka juga akan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh sesama mereka itu. Begitulah yang terjadi dengan Kai, ia berada dalam situasi antara menahan diri dan menyerang.

Kai melirik ke arah teman-temannya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia harus melakukannya, melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang tengah dilakukan oleh teman-temannya itu.

Namja berambut blonde itu kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tajam seraya melangkah mundur. Kai menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan menipiskan jarak wajah mereka. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata abu-abunya yang perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya redup.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Pandangannya gelap dan kesadarannya hilang.

_(Menyerang maksudnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kai pada Kyungsoo, sejenis menghilangkan kesadaran targetnya)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, ia merasa pusing seperti tengah berputar-putar dan juga merasa nyeri pada kepalanya. Ia dengan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela balkon ke kamarnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasur. Ia mendapati Kai yang tengah duduk di sofa, menatap ke arahnya. Ia mengernyit bingung, ke mana semuanya pergi? Kenapa hanya ada dia dan Kai di kamar ini? Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kai. Kai menghela napasnya, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang malah memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Teman-temanmu telah dibawa pergi oleh mereka, dan aku tidak tahu ke mana mereka membawa teman-temanmu itu." jawab Kai dengan tenang. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolong mereka? Kenapa kau tidak mencegah teman-temanmu itu?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bentakan dan frustasi. Kai hendak menjawab, namun dipotong oleh perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Apa kau juga ingin memakanku? Kau 'kan satu jenis dengan mereka, jadi tidak heran kalau kau juga membuatku tidak sadarkan diri dan membiarkan teman-temanku dibawa pergi." ujar Kyungsoo yang semakin merapatkan dirinya ke kepala kasur, berusaha berjarak sejauh mungkin dari Kai.

Kai terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat reaksi Kyungsoo terhadapnya. Jujur, ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia itu tertarik pada Kyungsoo, terlebih lagi melihat reaksi namja bertubuh mungil itu, namja itu terlihat trauma dan juga marah padanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." jawab Kai. Kyungsoo terdiam. Kai juga terdiam. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dengan perlahan ia beranjak dari kasurnya. "Mianhae," gumam Kai yang menahan tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena itu adalah tradisi kami. Jika kami merasa terganggu, insting untuk memakan itu lebih kuat dari pada perasaan. Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu satu sama lain di saat kami sedang lapar ataupun memangsa, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa menolong teman-temanmu." jelas Kai.

"Sebenarnya kalian itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang pelan. Kai terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kami adalah serigala." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Serigala?" Kai mengangguk. "Bukit ini menjadi kekuasaan kami sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Penguasa yang sebelumnya telah dikalahkan oleh Kris hyung. Dunia kami itu sejenis perebutan tempat dengan saling menyerang antara satu kelompok dengan kelompok lain. Dan bagi kelompok mana yang berhasil menguasai suatu tempat dapat mengontrol dan melakukan apa saja pada tempat itu." Kai menghentikan sejenak penjelasannya. Kyungsoo terlihat penasaran dengan penjelasan namja tampan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Dan kalian bisa lihat kalau kelompok kami hanya ada 4 orang, tapi kelompok kami terkenal sangat kuat berkat kekuatan Kris hyung dan Sehun. Merekalah yang memenangkan dan memperjuangkan perebutan bukit ini. Maka dari itu aku tidak berani melawan keinginan mereka." Kai menghentikan penjelasannya, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berbicara, tidak seharusnya ia bercerita sejauh ini pada manusia.

"Kenapa kalian menyerang kami? Bukankah kalian hanya menyerang orang-orang yang kalian temui di jalan? Kami tidak mengganggu kalian sama sekali. Tidak bisakah kalian membebaskan kami?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menghela napasnya. "Tidak bisa. Mereka telah memilih kalian, kalian tidak akan bisa lepas lagi, sekali mereka tertarik pada sesuatu, mereka tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi, dan mungkin saat ini teman-temanku sudah memulainya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakanku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal. Ia kesal, ia khawatir dengan hyung dan dongsaengnya tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan satu hal yang membuat kepala Kyungsoo sakit, mereka pasti sudah... Mungkin mereka tidak akan selamat.

Kyungsoo mendecih kesal kemudian menarik kerah baju Kai. "Kalau kau memang lapar, makan aku! Tak usah basa-basi dan pura-pura baik padaku! Aku tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat di sini! Aku tahu kau lapar!" teriak namja bertubuh mungil itu seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kai. Kai terdiam melihat Kyungsoo. Ia memang lapar, sungguh lapar apalagi mengetahui temannya saat ini pasti sedang makan, insting memangsanya muncul namun masih ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai. "Makan aku atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa memakanku lagi setelah aku berubah pikiran dan kabur dari sini." ujarnya. Kai tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran namja manis yang ada di depannya itu. Kenapa ia malah menyerahkan dirinya untuk dimakan? Kenapa namja itu tidak kabur?

Kai menghela napasnya. Ia memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang masih mencengkram kerah bajunya. Mata yang semula normal kini kembali berubah menjadi warna abu-abu dengan titip merah pada bagian tengahnya. Gigi-giginya tumbuh besar dan tajam, juga dengan kuku-kukunya yang memanjang. Kyungsoo tercengang melihat telinga berbulu muncul di kepala Kai. Punggung tangannya yang mulai tumbuh rambut.

Kai memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Ia tidak ingin mengetahuu dan merasakan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Perasaan antara takut, sedih dan menyesal bercampur di dalam hati dan pikirannya. Ia dapat merasakan jaraknya dengan Kai semakin dekat melalui sapuan napas namja blonde di depannya itu.

"Awwuuuuuu!"

**~TBC~**

Hiung! Hiungg! XD Hahahha #plakk Mian-mian author TBCnya di waktu yang gak tepat.. XD ehemm.. Begini, author janji chapter selanjutnya author bakalan update cepat karena author gak mau tunda lagi, takutnya malah nabrak ke masa-masa ujian author, kalau sampai nabrak ke masa ujian pasti updatenya bakal lama. Jadi author usahain bakal update sebelum ujian. :D Dan lagi, author mau update celat karena **chap depan adalah chap terakhir.**

**Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk readers author tercinta yang masih setia nunggu kelanjutan ff ini ^^**

Maaf yah, readers pasti kecewa deh sama author TTATT maap sebanyak-banyaknya yaaaa... Hikss *deep bow*

Sudahlah, sekian dulu untuk chap ini ^^ akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^ Gomawo

m(_ _)m*bow*


	5. The second meeting

**Growl**

**Rate:: T**

**Pair:: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisTao, HunHan**

**Genre:: Drama and Romance**

**Author:: Hiwatari Niwadark**

"Awwuuuuu!"

Kai menghentikan gerakannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya. "Suara apa itu?" tanyannya. Kai tidak menjawab, nampaknya namja tampan itu sedang berpikir.

"Awwwuuuuuu!" Aungan lain kembali terdengar. Kai melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi." gumamnya pelan. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kai.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai sedang kebingungan pun melirik ke arah pintu. Inilah yang maksud dari ucapan yang ia katakan pada Kai sebelumnya. Cepatlah memakannya sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Dan sekarang, namja itu telah berubah pikiran. Kyungsoo melangkah mundur dengan pelan, matanya tetap mengamati Kai yang tengah melihat ke arah jendela, namja itu terlihat sedang menerawang sesuatu.

Mundur 3 langkah, namja itu langsung berlari keluar dari kamar. Kai terkejut dan hendak mengejar Kyungsoo, namun namja itu memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di kamar itu. Ia sedang mendengar suara aungan yang kembali terdengar. Ia kenal betul dengan suara-suara itu, suara aungan yang dikeluarkan secara bergantian dari Kris, lalu Sehun dan yang terakhir Chanyeol.

Mata namja tampan itu terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya, ia sedang melihat keadaan di luar sana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nghh..." Tao mengeluh saat rasa pusing di kepalanya menyambutnya ketika ia tersadar. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya sejenak kemudian dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengernyit saat merasa pandangannya kabur dan suasana di sekitarnya itu gelap.

'Di mana ini? Di kamar, ya?' pikirnya bingung. Ia tidak ingat kalau terakhir kali hal yang ia lakukan adalah tidur di kamar meskipun ia juga tidak ingat apa hal terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Tidak sadarkan diri? Ia ingat ia tidak tidur, berarti ia pingsan? Dan dengan pandangannya yang masih kabur itu dapat melihat samar-samar sesuatu yang berada di atasnya. Dengan bingung namja itu berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya yang kini entah tengah berbaring di mana. Tao terdiam, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, sesuatu menahan kedua lengannya saat ia hendak mendudukkan dirinya. Bukan sesuatu, sepertinya 'seseorang'.

Dengan perlahan pandangannya mulai jelas, semakin jelas dan akhirnya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di atasnya itu.

"Uwwaaaaahhh!" Tao berteriak, terkejut melihat Kris yang kini tengah berada di atas Tao dengan kedua tangannya sebagai penahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Tao. "Lepaskaaan! Hyung! To-hmmpphh!" teriakan Tao tertahan oleh tangan besar Kris yang menutup mulutnya. Gigi-gigi taringnya yang runcing dan mata emasnya benar-benar membuat membuat Tao bergetar ketakutan.

Di mana hyungdeulnya? Di mana mereka? Dan kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia benar-benar akan dimakan? Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengelilingi pikiran Tao. Bingung bercampur ketakutan.

Tangannya yang bebas berusaha untuk memukul Kris, dan sialnya, kedua tangannya berakhir ditahan oleh tangan kanan Kris yang bebas. Tao mulai panik, ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Dengan spontan dan pikiran untuk melawan, Tao menendangkan kakinya ke selangkangan Kris.

"Ughh!" ringis Kris. Dengan segera Tao menepis tangan Kris yang menahannya dan segera bergerak mundur. Kris menggeram kesal. Tao menghentikan gerakanya saat punggungnya telah menabrak pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya. Ternyata Kris membawanya sampai ke tengah hutan, di mana cahaya matahari pun tidak terlalu ada di sana.

"Lepass!" Tao meringis kesakitan saat tangannya dicengkram dengan kasar oleh Kris. Ia menatap mata emas Kris yang terlihat agung dan mewah namun sangat mengerikan itu. Mata namja manis itu terlihat memerah dan berair. Biasanya, dalam situasi sesulit apapun atau dalam situasi bahaya, hyungdeulnya pasti akan selalu ada di sana untuk melindunginya. Tapi sekarang, di mana mereka? Bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, ia juga mengkhawatirkan hyungdeulnya. Apakah mereka juga sedang mengalami hal seperti ini? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?

Tangan kiri Tao yang bebas mengusap kedua matanya yang hampir menitikkan air mata. Ia meringis kecil saat kuku-kuku tajam Kris menancap dan menembus kulit tangan kanannya yanh dicengkram dengan sangat kuat itu. Sakit dan takut, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya turun.

Tao kembali berusaha untuk melawan dengan wushunya, melawan selama 1 menit namun gagal. Yang ia dapatkan malah cengkraman kuat di tangan kirinya juga dan kedua kakinya ditahan oleh kedua kaki Kris. Entah kenapa namja di depannya itu sangatlah kuat, ia sudah mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya untuk melawan namja itu dan namja itu? Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Padahal Tao sudah memenangkan 7 kali pertandingan martial art yang mengandalkan kekuatan melawan yang besar, tapi kenapa hal itu tidak berefek pada Kris?

Lagi-lagi air kembali menggenangi matanya. Kris menyeringai. "Diamlah. Jadilah anak manis di detik-detik terakhirmu." bisik Kris yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia adalah tipe yang paling tidak suka berbicara di saat-saat seperti ini. Mengganggu mood.

Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao, ia melihat dengan intens leher putih namja yang ada di depannya ini. Ia bukan drakula yang akan meminum darah dari leher manusia, ia adalah serigala, pemakan daging. Ia menargetkan leher sebagai objek gihitan pertamanya itu karena leher memiliki nadi. Sekali gigit di leher, korbannya akan langsung meninggal. Dengan begitu tidak perlu untuk mendengar jeritan-jeritan kesakitan dari korbannya di saat ia menggigit daging-dagingnya, 'kan?

"Huks!" Kris menghentikan gerakannya di saat gigi-gigi taringnya sudah menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Tao. Ia melihat wajah Tao yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Terlihat setetes air mata turun dari mata kanan namja manis itu. Kris mengernyit bingung, selama beratus-ratus tahun ini ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan mangsanya yang diam menangis membiarkan lehernya untuk digigit. Biasanya si mangsa akan berteriak-teriak meminta tolong, memaki-makinya, menangis meraung-raung, bukannya menangis pasrah seperti ini.

Namun ia akui Tao itu kuat, ia cukup kelelahan dengan perlawanan Tao. Dia kuat, tapi kenapa dia sangat mudah menyerah dan menangis? Begitulah pikir Kris. Namja tampan itu tidak menghiraukan hal itu, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ujung taringnya kini mulai menekan ke kulit leher Tao.

"Hiks!" Isakan kecil itu kembali terdengar. Kris kembali menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Tao dan berganti menatap wajah Tao yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa, Tao membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan tersentak saat mendapati tatapan tajam dan dalam dari Kris. "Kenapa tidak jadi?" tanya Tao dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Kris terkejut sekaligus bingung mendengar pertanyaan Tao yang masih dapat terdengar olehnya itu.

'Dia ini apa? Kenapa aneh sekali?' pikir Kris bingung. Jelas, manusia mana yang bertanya pada karnivora sepertinya kenapa tidak jadi memakannya? Kris mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Tao. Tao meringis kesakitan, ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Kini kedua pergelangannya berdarah karena kuku-kuku Kris yang menancap ke tangannya. Sakit tak terjelaskan.

Kris yang berniat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya pun kembali berhenti saat tidak sengaja melihat ke arah wajah Tao. Ia terdia mengamati wajah Tao. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemimpin kelompok itu, namja tampan itu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Tao.

Dan kemudian, Tao membuka matanya dan melihat dengan jelas Kris memunculkan telinga serigalanya, rahangnya yang semakin besar, tangannya yang mulai berbulu dan kemudian namja tampan itu mengaung dengan sangat kuat.

"Awwwuuuuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berdecak kesal, ia lelah terus menahan Luhan yang sedari tadi memberontak. Entah itu kepalanya yang disundul oleh kepala Luhan, tangannya yang digigit, rambutnya yang dijambak, telinganya yang ditarik, selangkangannya yang ditendang, punggungnya yang dicakar, dan sebagainya. Kekuatan Sehun memang tidak sebesar kekuatan Kris, namun terbilang kuat jika dibandingkan dengan kekuata manusia. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa perlawanan Luhan membuatnya kelelahan, kekuatannya yang semula penuh kini dapat dikatakan tinggal 50%. Padahal awalnya ia sudah hampir dapat menikmati dagingnya, sialnya Luhan malah sadarkan diri dari pingsannya di saat di tengah menancapkan gigi-gigi taringnya ke lehernya. Dan sekarang dapat kalian lihat bekas gigitan yang tidak terlalu dalam pada leher Luhan dengan sedikit darah yang keluar. Sebut saja itu adalah bekas gigitan kedua yanh bersarang di leher Luhan.

"Arghh! Pergi kau, dasar alien!" bentak Luhan yang kali ini menendang perut Sehun dengan lututnya. Sehun menggeram kesal. Meskipun semua pukulan yang diberikan oleh Luhan itu tidak sakit baginya, namun menahan pergerakan Luhan sangatlah melelahkan. Dan lagi, ia sudah sangat ingin merasakan darah dan daging namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"Diamlah!" Sehun menahan kedua tangan Luhan dengan kasar, ia sudah muka dengan semua perlawanan Luhan. Dengan kasar ia mencengkram leher Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menahan kedua tangan namja berwajah cantik yang ada di depannya itu.

"Khh! Khukk! Hukk! Uhuk!" Luhan terbatuk dan merasa napasnya tertahan. Ia kembali berusaha memberontak dan akhirnya kedua tangannya pun berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman Sehun.

"Ck!" decak Sehun. Dengan kesal ia melepaskan cengkraman pada leher Luhan dan kemudian menaikkan dagu Luhan dengan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh wajah namja cantik itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Tanpa sengaja, kuku panjang Sehun menggores pipi lembut dan putih Luhan hingga berdarah.

"Aww!" ringis Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan erat menahan rasa sakit. Sehun terdiam, memandangi darah yang menetes dari pipinya. Tanpa sengaja, ia matanya menatap langsung ke mata Luhan yang baru saja dibuka. Keduanya terdiam, Sehun menatap mata bulat Luhan dengan cukup lama, sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam bingung dengan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Awwuuuuuu!" Namja berwajah cantik itu baru saja berniat untuk bergerak dan melarikan diri selama Sehun masih terdiam, namun sialnya suara aungan yang terdengar membuat Sehun tersadar dan kembali mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan erat.

Sehun terlihat sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Luhan. "Diamlah, bukan urusanmu." jawab Sehun dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan. Ia masih bingung kenapa aungan milik Kris yang jelas sangat ia kenal itu dikeluarkan? Biasanya aungan seperti itu dikeluarkan hanya pada saat bulan purnama muncul. Dan lagi, ada yang berbeda dengan suara aungan itu, terdengar lebih kuat.

Melihat Sehun yang lagi-lagi kembali lengah, Luhan pun langsung mendorong wajah tampan Sehhn dengan sekuat tenaganya dan segera lari dari makhluk aneh itu. Sehun yang didorong dengan kasar itu pun hanya duduk membiarkan Luhan untuk berlari menjauh. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya namja tampan itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor dengan seringai tipis yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Awwwuuuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Jawab aku! Kau bisu?! Aku tanya, di mana yang lain? Kenapa kau menculikku?!" Baekhyun terus memberontak, menjambak-jambak rambut Chanyeol dan terus bertanya, yang tepatnya berteriak pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, memang cukup lelah untuk menahan perlawanan Baekhyun yang dapat dikatakan dahsyat ini. Namja manis yang ada di depannya ini tidak lelah-lelahnya memberontak dan berteriak. Kini di samping menahan gerakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol fokus pada leher putih yang ada di depannya itu yang sialnya sangat sulit untuk digigit.

"Woii! Jawab aku!" kesal Baekhyun yang kemudian menarik kedua telinga Chanyeol. "Aww!" ringis Chanyeol. "Kalau telingaku putus atau ada anggota tubuhku yang terluka, wujud serigalaku akan muncul dan memakanmu hingga tulangmu pun tak bersisa." ancam Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak berani menyentuh Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu," bisik Baekhyun. "KEMBALIKAN AKU KE VILLA!" teriak Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol yang membuat namja tampan itu merapatkan giginya menahan rasa teriakan itu. Ya, coba bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya jika kau menempelkan telingamu ke speaker bioskop. Begitulah rasanya...

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bermain-main lagi. Dengan kesal, namja berambut coklat kemerahan itu menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan dengan segera menancapkan gigi-gigi taringnya ke leher Baekhyun.

"HMPHH!" Baekhyun berteriak tertahan. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yanh tajam itu masuk dengan dalam ke lehernya. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Namja manis itu dapat merasakan darahnya mengalir ke belakang lehernya berhubung posisinya saat ini adalah terbaring di tanah hutan.

"Awwuuuuuu!" Baekhyun dapat merasakan taring Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Untung saja tarik itu belum mengenai urat nadinya, kalau tidak, maka ia sudah pasti akan melihat malaikat dengan sayap yang indah menjemputnya.

"Hmmpphh!" erang Baekhyun kesakitan saat Chanyeol menarik gigi-gigi tarinhnya dari lehernya. Napasnya berderu dengan kencang. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan apa maksud dari aungan itu lagi, terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit pada lehernya.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar aungan itu. Dengan perlahan ia bungkamannya pada mulut Baekhyun dan melonggarkan cengkramannya pada lengan namja manis itu. Dengan napas yang masih belum teratur dan alis yang berkerut, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan namja tampan itu malah melonggarkan cengkramannya. Dengan perlahan, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut saat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya. Namja tampan itu menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Awwwuuuuuu!" Namun suara aungan serigala kembali terdengar. Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, ia bahkan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Baekhyun bingung, namun ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Yang paling penting sekarang ini adalah kabur dan mengobati lehernya. Lalu, namja manis itu pun dengan sedikit terhuyung berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Entah ke mana ia melangkah, ia tidak tahu jalan keluar dari hutan ini, yang jelas ia hanya ingin menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Ia menghela napasnya mengusap bibirnya yang berlumuran darah. Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan...

"Awwwuuuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah... Haaahhh..." Tao terengah-engah setelah setengah jam berlari-lari tanpa berhenti ataupun melambatkan kecepatan berlarinya. Ia masih takut kalau saja Kris mengejarnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon yang ada di dekatnya, mengusap keringat di keningnya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Krseek!

Tao tersentak kaget dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Namun, ia berhenti saat menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun menopang tangan kanannya pada pohon dan tangan kirinya yang memegang lehernya. "Baekhyun hyung!" panggil Tao seraya berlari mendekati Baekhyun. Ia menahan sekuat tenaganya agar air matanya tidak mengalir turun. Ia ketakutan dan juga senang saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun, seperti anak yang tersesat di mall dan bertemu kembali dengan orang tuanya.

"Hyung, lehermu berdarah!" Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya karena ia sudah tahu penyebab dari pendarahan itu, ia lebih memilih membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Tao-yah." Baekhyun bernapas lega setelah bertemu dengan Tao. Lebih baik berdua daripada sendirian. Tapi, bagaimama dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo?

"Di mana Luhan hyung? Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang pelan. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung." jawab Tao seraya membantu Baekhyun untuk berjalan. "Lebih baik sekarang kita cari jalan keluar dari hutan ini. Mana tahu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka, atau mungkin mereka ada di villa." ujar Baekhyun. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk antara takut, sedih, marah, senang dan terutama khawatir melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Namja manis bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan dengan sesekali meringis saat tangan ataupun kakinya tergores ranting-ranting pohon yang rendah.

"Luhan hyuuunggg? Baekhyun hyungggg? Tao-yaahhhh! Hyungggg?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao saat mendengar samar-samar suara yang memanggil namanya. "Itu suara siapa, Tao?" tanyanya. Tao mengernyitkan keningnya. "Suara apa, hyung?"

"Tao-yaaaah! Hyuuunggg! Kalian di manaaa?" Tao membulatkan matanya saat ia mendengar suara yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. "Bukankah itu suara Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha mencari asal suara itu.

"Ah! Baekhyun hyung! Tao!" panggil Kyungsoo dari arah belakang Baekhyun dan Tao. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungsoo. Begitu juga dengan Tao, namun namja itu hanya tersenyum sedetik dan kemudian menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan pipimu?" tanya Tao yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Baekhyun menyentuh pipi kanan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya dan Tao. Setelah menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, namja itu menunjukkan tangannya pada namja bertubuh lebih mungil darinya itu. "Pipimu berdarah sangat banyak."

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut melihat darah pada tangan Baekhyun yang tadi menyentuh pipinya. "Apa ini? Apa pipiku terluka?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bentuknya seperti cakaran besar, hyung. Darahnya banyak dan belum kering." jawabnya. Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit bingung. "Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali, dan aku tidak menyadari kalau ini berdarah." Jawaban Kyungsoo tentu membuat Baekhyun dan Tao mengernyit bingung.

"Kau juga dibawa ke hutan?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, aku tertinggal di villa sendirian dengan Kai. Aku pikir kalian bertiga tidak mungkin pergi jauh sedangkan mobil masih ada di depan rumah. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik mencari kalian di hutan ini." jawabnya. Ya, dan sekarang mereka bertiga sama-sama terjebak di hutan. Great.

"Luhan hyung tidak bersama kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Tao menggelengkan kepala. "Ani, kami bertiga terpisah dan aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Tao." jawab Baekhyun. Tao melihat lengannya yang berdarah. Aneh, kenapa luka-luka mereka darahnya susah untuk berhenti ataupun kering? "Apa lebih baik kita kembali ke villa? Mungkin saja Luhan hyung sudah kembali ke villa." usul Tao. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berpikir. Sudah cukup lama sejak ia keluar dari villa itu, mungkin saja Kai sudah pergi dan ada kemungkinan juga Luhan kembali ke villa itu saat ia masuk ke hutan ini, 'kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau justru sebaliknya, Luhan tidak berada di villa?

"Baiklah, kita kembali dulu." jawab Baekhyun. Sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya namun ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan jika terus berada di dalam hutan ini. Bisa-bisa malah serigala lain datang memakan mereka.

Ketiga namja itu berjalan kurang lebih 2 jam sejak kesepakatan mereka untuk kembali ke villa. Tao dan Baekhyun tersenyum lega saat dapat melihat villa mereka dari dalam hutan ini, yang berarti mereka sudah ada di pinggir hutan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia semakin khawatir, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan kalau Luhan belum kembali ke villa itu, namun ditepisnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Positive thinking.

Cukup lama berjalan dari pinggir hutan ke villa, akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam villa dengan was-was. "Hyung? Luhan hyung?" panggil Baekhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Dan mungkin Kai sudah tidak ada di villa itu lagi.

"Hyung? Luhan hyunnggg!" Kali ini Baekhyun memanggil dengan teriakan. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao terdiam. "Aku akan coba periksa di kamar atas." ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Kyungsoo menarik ujung kaos yang dikenakan oleh Tao saat Tao hendak mengikuti Baekhyun. "Apa lebih baik aku kembali ke hutan mencari Luhan hyung?" tanyanya. Tao terdiam, tatapan sedih terpancar dengan jelas dari matanya. "Kita coba periksa di kamar atas dulu, hyung." balasnya pelan seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Baekhyun hyung?" Tao membuka pintu kamar mereka dan tidak menemukan siapapun. "Tao-ah." panggil Kyungsoo menarik tangan Tao seraya menunjuk ke arah kamar sebelah, kamar paling ujung. Tao menghela napasnya kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

"Baekhyun hyung," Kyungsoo dan Tao memasuki kamar yang menjadi tempat pertama di mana semua ini berawal. Terlihat di sana Baekhyun tengah berdiri di samping kasur seraya memandangi balkon jendela, membelakangi Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Kita harus kembali ke hutan." ucap Baekhyun pelan. Namja manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kedua temannya. Tao mengusap wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka liburan di mana ia berharap dapat bersenang-senang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Kyungsoo merasakan setetes darah dari pipinya jatuh mengenai tangannya. Ia menatap darah yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Gggrrrrrr!" Ketiga namja itu sontak menoleh ke arah dinding di mana suara itu berasal.

"Ggrrrrrrr!" Kriiittt!

Erangan itu kembali terdengar disertai dengan suara cakaran sesuatu pada dinding. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao saling bertatapan dengan mata terkejut. Mereka langsung berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan mengemasi barang-barang mereka seadanya, bahkan banyak baju-baju mereka yang sedang tergantung di gantungan baju ditinggal begitu saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Tao. Mereka kini sedang berlari menuruni tangga dengan tas masing-masing di tangan mereka. "Kita akan mencarinya dengan menggunakan mobil." jawab Baekhyun. Mereka segera melempar tas-tas mereka ke dalam mobil dan duduk di tempat masing-masing dengan Baekhyun sebagai pengendara.

Saat namja manis itu hendak menjalankan mobilnya, terdengar suara ketukan dari jendela belakang mobil yang membuat ketiga namja itu terkejut.

"Luhan hyung!" seru Tao. Luhan tampak berjalan terpincang ke arah pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Penampilannya sangat berantakan dengan luka di mana-mana, di leher, di kening dan di kaki. "Hyung, kau ke mana saja? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Kyungsoo sibuk memberikan tissue kepada Luhan.

Luhan yang napasnya masih terengah-engah berusaha untuk menjawab. "Cepat jalankan mobilnya!" Dengan segera Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untung saja jalanan sudah diperbaiki semalam.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi denganmu, hyung? Kami mencarimu." tanya dan ujar Kyungsoo. "Aku tersesat di hutan, dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi di hutan itu? Tepat sebelum aku keluar dari hutan itu, banyak pohon-pohon besar yang tumbang dan langit perlahan-lahan semakin gelap. Dan aku tertimpa oleh salah satu pohon yang untungnya tidak terlalu besar, dan inilah hasilnya." jelasnya menunjuk kening dan lututnya yang berdarah. "Angin berhembus sangat kencang dan langit gelap itu semakin menyebar dan mendekati villa kita saat aku berlari ke mobil ini. Maka itu aku menyuruh kalian untuk cepat menjalankan mobil ini. Dan sepertinya kau harus mempercepat kecepatannya, Baek." ujar Luhan yang melihat ke arah belakang dengan khawatir.

Baekhyun yang terkejut dan takut pun langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya. "Serigala itu..." gumam Luhan yang masih melihat ke arah belakang mobil, memantau jalan di belakang. "Kenapa dia tiba-tiba melepaskanku?" Namja berwajah cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Iya, yang namanya Chanyeol itu juga tiba-tiba melepaskanku setelah mendengar dua suara aungan."

"Sehun melepaskanku setelah mendengar aungan pertama." ujar Luhan. "Sehun?! Kau diculik oleh Sehun itu?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. "Iya."

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir Luhan bisa selamat dari tangan si Sehun yang mengerikan dan kejam itu.

"Kai terlihat kebingungan saat mendengar ketiga aungan itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di balik aungan-aungan itu." ujar Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, lelah dengan semua yang terjadi pada hari ini.

"Dan aku dilepaskan oleh Kris secara tiba-tiba lalu dia mengaung." ujar Tao pelan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sontak menoleh ke arah Tao. "Berarti ada sesuatu yang membuat Kris mengaung. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat pemimpin dari serigala-serigala itu mengaung?" tanya Luhan. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia saja yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengaung."

Kyungsoo kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. "Berarti pemimpin itu sedang merencanakan seseuatu. Tidak mungkin dia melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja. Dan lagi, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai mendengar melepaskan kita setelah mendengarkan aungan itu. Mereka mengaung secara bergantian seperti memberikan sinyal, dari Kris ke Sehun ke Chanyeol lalu ke Kai. Labih baik kita berhati-hati selama di perjalanan ini. Kita hanya bisa lega setelah keluar dari daerah ini." ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Luhan, Tao dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pada diri mereka masing-masing terdapat luka yang disebabkan langsung oleh serigala-serigala itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari rumus ini dapat kita susun rumus baru dengan yaitu perbadingan kuat medan gravitasi antara benda satu dengan..." Luhan menghela napasnya dengan bosan, memandang ke arah jendela. "Hyung! Perhatikan gurunya kalau kau tidak mau spidol guru itu terbang dan mendarat di kepalamu." bisik Tao yang duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun yang duduk di depan Luhan pun menoleh ke belakang. "Hayooo! Mikirin apa?" Luhan berdecak dan meninju kecil lengan Baekhyun. "Hanya bosan saja, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan."

Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Baekhyun juga ikut membalikkan badannya ke belakang. "Apa perlu kuulang apa yang da katakan agar hyung mengerti?" tanya Kyungsoo jahil. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao tertawa kecil.

Ptaakkk!

Sebuah spidol berhasil mengenai leher Baekhyun.

"Jangan berisik kalian! Dengarkan atau keluar!" Marah guru fisika yang super killer itu. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Tao menegakkan tubuhnya mereka dan terlihat menahan tawa. "Ck, kenapa hanya aku yang kena spidolnya?" gumam Baekhyun kesal seraya mengusap-usap lehernya. Spidol itu tepat mengenai lukanya, bekas gigitan Chanyeol yang kini ia tutup dengan plaster.

Ya, sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Mereka pulang ke rumah dan tidak ada kejadian aneh yng menimpa mereka, keculi luka mereka ini. Luka yang ada di leher Luhan dan Baekhyun, di lengan Tao dan di pipi Kyungsoo ini sembuhnya sangatlah lama. Darahnya tidak mengering selama 2 hari dan sampai sekarang luka itu masih basah meskipun darah sudah berhenti keluar.

(Darah tidak kering bukan berarti mengalir terus, bayangkan seperti darah pada jerawat yang kalau ditekan darah baru akan keluar, jika dibiarkan tidak akan keluar banyak. Luka di mereka itu jika disentuh akan keluar, meskipun tidak disentuh tidak bisa kering)

Sreeekkk!

"Permisi, Pak," Tampak kepala sekolah masuk ke dalam kelas. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi ini ada siswa baru. Mereka datang terlambat jadi mereka masuk di tengah pelajaran seperti ini." lanjutnya. Huru fisika itu mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri di samping kelas, membiarkan kepala sekolah untuk berbicara.

"Anak-anak, ini ada siswa pindahan. Mereka pindah dari sekolah yang jauh dari Seoul. Silahkan masuk."

Baekhyun yang sibuk menghitung soal yang diberikan guru fisika itupun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Mereka?' pikirnya. Mereka yang berarti siswa pindahan itu ada lebih dari satu orang?

Sreeekk!

Tap tap tap...

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan kecil dari para siswi yang terlihat kagum dengan siswa-siswa baru itu. Dan juga tampak Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao melebarkan mata mereka.

"My name is Kris. Bangapseumnida."

"Annyeong, Kai imnida."

"Oh Sehun."

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Bangapseumnida."

**~END~**

Sequel

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengusulkan itu?" tanya Sehun dingin. Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di 'rumah' mereka, yaitu villa kusam itu.

Kris terdiam, ia terlihat duduk dengan tenang di sofa single. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kai. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Kini suara bass Chanyeollah yang terdengar.

Kris menyeringai tipis. "Aku tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka, yang paling tinggi itu. Aku berencana untuk memasuki kehidupannya. Jika kalian mau, kalian boleh ikut denganku. Jangan terburu-buru, kalian dapat memakan mereka setelah kalian memiliki mereka sepenuhnya." jelasnya dengan seringai yang lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Dan dengan luka yang mereka ciptakan di tubuh mangsanya itulah mereka dapat mencium dan mendeteksi keberadaan mangsanya melalui darah.

Tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari mereka. Apa yang hilang akan didapatkan kembali.

**~Officially END~**

Yuhuuuu! Akhirnya end jugaaa... Yang paling ingin author sampaikan di ff ini adalah ucapan terima kasih author yang sebesar-besarnya pada readers. Tanpa readers, ff ini hanyalah sampah.

**My lovely readers, thanks a lot for your reviews and support. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak karena telah menemani author di ff ini dari chap 1 sampai akhirnya end.**

Maaf kalau ff ini mengecewakan readers. *bow* Mian. Inilah usaha author untuk memuaskan readers. :) Semoga readers merasa lega dengan endingnya ff ini meskipun ngegantung ==

Okeh akhir kata dari author, samlai jumpa di ff selanjutnya... Bye byeee!

Review please~? Gomawo ^^ *bow*


End file.
